el verdadero amor siempre se encuentra tarde o temprano
by flori22
Summary: Ana sale embarazada de su primer novio de la universidad y se ve obligada a dejar de estudiar pero sigue viviendo con kate o no?...
1. Chapter 1

Son los mismo personajes pero en diferente época espero que le guste...

Ana sale embarazada de su primer novio de la universidad y se ve obligada a dejar de estudiar pero sigue viviendo con kate o no?...

Ana: kate estoy embarazada !

Kate: no puede ser ana que vas hacer?

Ana: tenerlo pero voy a dejar la universidad

para poder irme a trabajar o es él bebe o los préstamos estudiantiles

kate: pero no íbamos a graduar juntas amiga me vas hacer falta

ana: voy a estar en cada parte del camino te quiero mucho nunca olvides eso tenlo siempre en tu mente kate vas hacer una excelente reportera algún día te vas a conseguir una pareja y te vas a casar y vas a tener hermosos hijos amiga yo me adelante pero no me arrepiento de nada.

6 meses han pasado desde esa conversación ya son 6 meses que no veo a kate ni a jose ni a nadie esa noche después de esa conversación kate se iba con sus padres de vacaciones y yo decidí irme a buscar nuevos horizontes le deje una simple carta y a la final de la carta le dije se feliz yo buscare mi felicidad al lado de mi bebe vamos a estar bien.

Todavía la recuerdo como si fuera ayer hace una mes supe que el bebe que llevo es niña estoy feliz las pocas cosas que he comprado son rosadas y moradas y tengo un nombre tentativo yo quiero que se llame Daniela me parece un nombre muy lindo ahora si vamos hacer las 2 chicas contra el mundo..

Ya quiero que lleguen los 9 meses rápidos para tenerla en mis brazos y abrazarla y llevarla a la playa... Durante estos meses no solo perdí a kate sino a mis padres también ray y carla pero me hace falta más es ray dios como lo extraño , mejor dejo de soñar y me voy a trabajar q ahora no soy yo sola y estoy reuniendo para los pañales porque después que nazca la bebe no voy a poder trabajar por un par de días...

Ya tengo 8 meses de embarazo y estoy acostada en mi cama escuchando música y cantándole a mi beba hermosa me quedare con el nombre de Daniela me parece hermoso me gusta sentir sus patadas en mi cuerpo ojala pudiera compartirlo con alguien pero no hay nadie alrededor pero ya no lloro como lloraba al principio creo que se me acabaron las lágrimas conseguí una vieja cuna tirada y me la traje a mi casa la limpie y le hice todo lo que se tenía que hacer yo misma la pinte ya que ray es carpintero ya sabía lo que iba hacer era fácil yo aprendí a coser y hago trabajo de corte y costura cuando no estoy en la cafetería trabajando eso es muy bueno como ahorita no estoy trabajando y estoy haciendo una hermosas sabanas para mi beba dios quiero que nazca ...

Ya tengo 9 meses de embarazo ahora voy al hospital de la comunidad tengo que ir todos los día para verificar como está la bebe mi Daniela mi pedazo de sol me acosté en mi cama y las 2:30 de la mañana siento que tengo unas ganas de orinar y me levanto voy al baño luego me lavo la cara y siento un líquido que me corre por las piernas siento que tengo que gritar pero quien me va ayudar vivo sola con una máquina de coser y una cuna en un mismo cuarto pero me repito a mí misma todo va estar bien. Todo va estar bien me meto en mi auto y llegue a emergencia...

16 horas después tengo a mi niña de ojos azules en mis brazos en su manta que yo misma hice tiene el cabello negro y ojos azules me imagino que el cabello es de su papa que no quiso nada que ver con ella pero ahora que lo pienso le doy gracias a dios por eso ahora no estoy sola estoy con mi Dani. Aquí mi amor de mi vida llega la enfermera Mirian me ayuda y me enseña cómo voy a amamantar me asusto porque siento como se va a ahogar y ella me dice que es natural que me calme... Comienzo a soñar de que como va hacer mi vida sé que va hacer difícil pero voy a estar bien, vamos a estar bien.

Ya han pasado ya han pasado más 2 años mi hija bella habla, camina. Corre es una bebe normal me desde muy pequeña se iba conmigo para la cafetería y aprendió a caminar allí hace un 1 año atrás la cafetería cerro quede sin trabajo otra vez pero tengo que luchar soy un luchadora así que fui a un pequeño hotel que necesitaba recepcionista llene los datos y aquí estoy trabajando casi todo el día detrás del hotel habla una pequeña casa que la dueña me dijo que la podía agarrar para vivir allí con Daniela así que tome la oferta toda la gente en el hotel me ayuda con la bebe he estado ahorrando para llevar a mi niña de vacaciones he decido ir de vacaciones a Seattle no lo conozco he buscado un par de hoteles baratos pero la dueña del hotel donde trabajo me dio un par de nombres de hoteles que podía ir a quedarme así que lo tome ella quiere que yo aproveche lo máximo de los días que tome para nosotras unos cursos para ser administradora de la recepción así que lo hare...


	2. el encuentro

No soy escritora discúlpenme por los errores de ortografía he querido escrito esto desde hace rato espero que le guste esta todo en mi cabeza dígame si sigo acepto sugerencias.

Gracias por sus comentarios no entiendo lo del beta me lo puede explicar por PM por favor el inglés no es mi idioma original utilizo el traductor de google ayúdenme por favor….. he leído sus comentarios espero que es guste este capítulo espero que este mejor que el primero.

Llegue a Seattle a las 4:00 de la tarde con mi niña ella estaba emocionada de que se monto en un avión ella quería salir le dije que yo no estaba cansada pero teníamos que llegar al hotel a regístranos, así que llegamos y me dieron piso 8 habitación 8D así que nos bañamos y fuimos a una pequeña librería estaba a lado de un gran edificio con letras plateadas decía casa grey en letras muy grandes a Daniela le gusto pero quería entrar a la librería para ver si estaba leyendo los libros que ella le gustaba que yo le leyera.

Llegamos y entramos a librería y Dani entro corriendo y pregunto si estaban leyendo los libros de Alicia en el país de las maravillas la anote y la acompañe hasta que la señora que lee los libros entro y la deje y le dije que la venia a buscar en 40 min y me dijo; está bien mami. Personalmente me encanta cuando hace eso que me diga mami y comencé a caminar por la librería y me tropecé con un señor le digo lo siento cuando lo detallo era hermoso tenía el cabello cobre y ojos grises guao era un modelo el modelo que toda chica quería tener era un ken pero yo no era Barbie me rio de mi comentario así que le digo lo siento y el no digo nada solo me mira de arriba abajo claro yo llevaba un pantalón y una camisa rosada de tirantes y unas zapatillas de ballet negras y el llevaba un traje negro con corbata que le combinada perfectamente iba a acompañado de otra persona que vestía casi igual que el...

Como no contesto seguí mi camino y pensé bello pero un idiota mi diosa interna estaba loca tal vez debe dirigirme a los libros de autoayuda o ir a un psiquiatra cuando llegue a casa.

Llegue a la sección de novelas romántica me provoco Comenzar a cantar en voz muy baja BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY. The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry Siento la presencia de alguien y dejo de cantar si soy poco tímida cuando me voy cuenta que es el mismo hombre que me tropecé me rio está en sección de novelas románticas y él se me queda viendo yo sigo caminando y me dice; está bien ! Yo volteo y lo miro y le digo: que? Y el vuelve a decir está bien! Tú me dijiste que lo sentías cuando me tropezaste y yo te estoy contestando está bien, que no hay problema yo solo le hago una seña con mi cabeza como diciendo que está bien y sigo mi camino y de repente escucho que alguien atrás de mí y es el otra vez me volteo y me pregunta: hola, me puedes ayudar a buscar un libro y yo le contesto: yo no trabajo aquí y el me ve y dice: yo sé que no trabajas aquí, pero me puedes ayudar y yo le digo: ok pero rápido tengo 20 min me da el nombre del libro que es Princess Charming de Nicole Jordán se lo consigo y se lo doy en la mano mis dedos tocan su mano ligeramente y siento como una corriente en mi cuerpo o dios mío ni con el papa de Dani había sentido eso y lo veo a la cara y sonríe. Pienso tiene una sonrisa hermosa.

Cuando él toma el libro le digo: tu novia le va encantar este libro...se ve que no es casado por que no lleva anillo pero pienso que se lo puede quitar que mal pienso de los hombre mi diosa se ríe. Y sigo mi camino y el me grita no es para mi novia no tengo novia es para mi hermana pequeña y se va acercando a donde yo estoy parada y me dice: a ella le gusta estos tipos de libro es para su cumpleaños número 21. Entonces yo le contesto: ah está bien entonces dígale feliz cumpleaños de mi parte. Y él se ríe y dice está bien señorita... Y yo le contesto anastasia pero me dicen Ana y usted señor? Y él me dice: Christian. Sigo caminando y ya no está detrás de mi busco a Dani y viene contando me pregunta que si podemos venir mañana otra vez a la misma hora yo le digo: mi amor no te cansas. En eso vamos pasando por la caja registradora para pagar el libro y veo que el señor Christian esta allí y le sonrió y el me ve raro por la niña q llevo en mis brazos y me saca de mis pensamientos la voz de mi hija pero mami vamos a leer otro libro mañana por favor yo la beso en la frente y me rio y le digo: hay que ver mami mañana tengo una reunión con el sr Paul del hotel Fairfield Inn & Suites by Marriott Washington Dulles Airport a las 3:00 de la tarde Esta bien mami pero si sales temprano si podemos venir yo le contesto si mami cuando pago y salgo de la librería y Christian venia atrás de mi yo bajo a Dani y le agarro la mano.

Salimos de la librería y siento que alguien me está viendo y volteo y esta Christian al frente de la librería y sigo caminando hasta al frente del gran edificio para agarrar un taxi cuando voy agarrar se para una camioneta negra AUDI color negro y se baja Christian y me dice: Ana para a dónde vas? Yo le digo: para mi hotel me hija tiene hambre y tengo que agarrar un taxi así que con permiso. Tomo a Dani y me doy la vuelta para poder tomar el taxi y él me dice: te puedo llevar yo sonrió y le contesto no me monto con extraños así que está bien y el sonríe no soy extraño me conociste en la librera y en interrumpe mi hija tengo hambre mama así que miro a Christian y le digo: está bien dejare que me lleves a mi hotel vamos Dani y se lo presento a mi hija Christian ella es mi hija Daniela steele Dani él es mi amigo Christian él le da la mano y ambos sonríen él se mueve de la puerta con una sonrisa en su bella cara me provoca darle un beso en esos labios dios es un bello hombre.

Cuando me monto el me pregunta el nombre del hotel donde me estoy quedando le digo Travelodge By The Space Needle y le digo está muy cerca del Space Needle y le dice al hombre que conducía claro él debe saber que estúpida soy vamos me doy cuenta que es el mismo que estaba con él la librera me saca de mis pensamientos su voz... 

Así que Ana tu esposo debe estar preocupado antes de que pueda contestar Dani le dice mi mama no tiene esposo, novio ni yo papa somos nosotras 2 nada mas como es que dices tú mami nosotras 2 contra el mundo yo me rio y saco el libro de la bolsa y le digo ve viendo las figuras del libro de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y ella comienza a ver el libro y él se queda viendo y me dice así que no tienes esposo yo hago con la cabeza que no y se pone el dedo en su labio y me pregunta que si vivo en Seattle y le digo que no estoy de visita pero todo depende de que como me valla en una reunión mañana y sonríe y que eres Ana yo le digo son recepcionista en un hotel en Montana Bozeman en donde vivimos pero yo soy de montesino y estudiaba en Portland bueno hasta que quede embarazada así toda mi vida cambio para bien cuando él me iba a decir algo veo que llegamos al hotel y el sr que conducía se baja y me abre la puerta yo me bajo agarro a Dani y le digo gracias Christian por todo fue un placer espero que lo pase excelente en su fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana y cuando voy llegando a la puerta del hotel comienzo a buscar las llaves y me agarran el brazo y me asusto y era el otra vez y se movía de adelante para atrás y las manos en los bolsillos y me dice será que podemos desayunar mañana en la mañana nosotros 3 claro esta me paso las manos por la ceja y sonrió y le digo está bien iremos en donde nos vemos le pregunto casualmente él sonríe como si le quitaron un peso de encima y me dice yo te pasare buscando por aquí nos vemos mañana anastasia y baja a la estatura de mi hija y le dice chao Daniela y ella tímida se coloca detrás de mi pierna y le dice chao.

Comemos nos bañamos otra vez y acuesto a Dani y cuando me recuesto en mi cama y pienso en ojos grises viéndome y sus manos tocándome y así me quedo dormida pensando que debía comprar los libros verdad de autoayuda.

Por favor dejen un comentario ya bien sea bueno o malo me ayudara


	3. el desayuno y algo mas

No soy escritora discúlpenme por los errores de ortografía he querido escrito esto desde hace rato espero que le guste esta todo en mi cabeza dígame si sigo acepto sugerencias.

Espero allá superado las expectativas voy a cambiar de traductor para los que no entiendan pero igual coloco la historia en español para lo que no lo sepan, hay personas que me preguntan si dani es niño o niña es niña lo escribí desde el principio de la historia... Gracias por sus comentarios y su PM.

Me levante temprano pensé en llamar a Christian pero me acorde que no tengo su número de teléfono mierda voy a desayunar con un extraño y con mi hija presente me voy a bañar mejor.

Cuando termino de bañar voy y levanto a Daniela para bañarla también y arreglarla la visto primero y luego me arreglo yo me coloque unos jeans azul claros con unas botas hasta la rodilla de tacón y una camisa verde oliva y me maquille cuando me estoy terminando suena mi puerta y Daniela sale corriendo para abrirla y veo al chofer de Christian parado en la puerta, yo le digo "buenos días" y el me los devuelve me dice, "buenos días señoritas steele están lista".

Le digo que si busco mi cartera y nos montamos en el elevador llegamos al auto y veo la camioneta le pregunto a él "como te llamas" y me contesta "Taylor" muy bien.

"Taylor a dónde vamos"

"a la escala".

Yo pensé que un restaurante cuando llegamos le arreglo el vestido a Daniela y subimos a otro elevador cuando se abre la puerta en el último piso Taylor me abre la puerta y veo que no es un restaurante es un apartamento y veo a Christian viniendo caminando hacia la puerta con su sonrisa yo volteo y le digo.

"gracias Taylor"

Daniela se voltea gracias Taylor por la canción cuando usted quiera señorita linda le dice él y yo sonrió cuando volteo Christian tiene una cara y Taylor desaparece.

Christian me dice "hola anastasia, hola Daniela como amanecen" yo sonrió me gusta cómo suena mi nombre en su boca yo le digo "hola Christian bien y tu? tremendo apartamento tienes aquí".

él me dice " ahora muy bien, tengo algo suerte en la vida" llega una señora y dice que el desayuno ya va estar listo y Daniela dice "yupi" entonces Christian la llama y me presenta "Gail ella es la señorita steele y su hija Daniela Anastasia ella es Gail mi ama de llaves" le doy la mano y pasamos al gran comedor mi boca crea un guao.

"hay mucha comida aquí" le digo "esperas a más personas" él me dice, que no con la cabeza "no sabía lo que les gustaba así que Gail hizo un poco de todo" yo le digo "ok" siento a Daniela en la mesa y luego me siento yo y comenzamos a conversar.

Le pregunto "a que dedica en si Christian"

Él me dice que "soy dueño de varias empresas pero mi mayor empresa se llama casa grey" seguimos conversando de su familia me dice "tengo un hermano mayor y una hermana pequeña que todos son adoptados que su mama es pediatra y su papa es abogado".

Realmente nos estábamos conociendo eso era bueno terminamos el desayuno y él le pregunta a Daniela "quieres ver televisión" ella se emociona y vamos a un salón donde hay un tv gigante y ella lo abrazo comienza a ver dibujos animados. Me dice.

"vamos a la sala para continuar hablando"

Se levanta el primero y me da la mano para que yo la agarre sonrió y le agarro la mano y volteo y le digo a Daniela "estaré en la sala con Christian", ella me dice "ok mama, adios Christian" el sonríe y me dice cuéntame tu historia Ana le digo:

"pregúntame" yo le digo.

"mi sueño era ser editora, conocí al papa de Daniela pensé que era el amor de mi vida cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, su respuesta fue abórtalo yo no quiero un bebe así que lo pensé y cuando fui hacerlo pensé que ese bebe que llevaba en mi vientre también era mío así que fui de Seattle dejando todo atrás mi familia, amigos, tengo casi 3 años que no veo a mis padres tuve que dejar la universidad porque era mi bebe o los préstamos estudiantiles así que tome un autobús y llegue a montana, no te digo que es fácil pero allí voy le doy gracias a dios todos los días por mi hija, y me levanto todos los días gracias a ella"

El me ve y me pregunta: "dónde vives allá" yo le digo

"vivo detrás del hotel donde trabajo las personas me han ayudado mucho desde que nació Daniela trabaje un tiempo en una cafetería hasta que cerro hace un poco más de una año estuve sin trabajo durante un tiempo cuando vi un anuncio en el periódico, diciendo que necesitaban recepcionista así que llene la solicitud y comencé a trabajar allí y me va muy bien".

El agarra y me ve y dice "simplemente me dejaste sin habla Ana"

Christian me ve y me dice "eres una mujer fuerte"

"gracias"

Doy vuelta para ver a Daniela y se quedó dormida en el piso y pregunto.

"Christian por que no tienes novia ni esposa" y él sonríe.

"nunca a conseguí la mujer indicada Que busca otra cosa"

"ya entiendo que solo buscas relaciones de una noche"

"eso no es así Ana"

"explícame"

"no están fácil anastasia mi vida es complicada pero te voy a decir algo que nunca le dicho a nadie me gustas, mucho Ana así que por favor permíteme besarte por favor"

Yo sigo con una sonrisa en mi cara.

"porque no me besas sr grey"

El sonríe y me agarra la cara con su mano izquierda siento mi corazón, en mi garganta la cabeza me duele no he sido besada, en poco más de 2 años siento la electricidad cuando siento su aliento en mi cara yo cierro los ojos como en las películas románticas, y de repente siento la voz de Daniela.

"mami tengo que ir al baño"

Me alejo de Christian y le pregunto

"donde está el baño Christian"

"la primera puerta a la derecha"

"gracias" llevo a Daniela al baño.

Cuando salimos Christian está sentado en el sofá, se ve tan sexy que me provoca besarlo con tanta fuerza, pero creo que se me olvido como besar a alguien entonces.

"Daniela hija ve a terminar de ver los dibujos animados un rato más para luego irnos al hotel" me dirijo a mi asiento al lado de el.

"Christian que buscas exactamente"

"Christian eres gay"

"no soy gay anastasia me encantan las mujeres pero no hago eso del sexo convencional"

Mi mente vuela como convencional y como si boca tuviera una mente propia le digo.

"como que no haces sexo convencional y entonces qué tipo de sexo haces"

él me sonríe y me dice

"te lo puedo mostrar esta noche"

En un debate interno mi diosa salta de abajo arriba en sofá de cuero negro.

"no podría Christian no puedo dejar a Daniela sola en una habitación de hotel además no te conozco no se eres un psicópata que me quiere matar esta noche"

"si piensas que yo era un psicópata porque aceptaste venir a desayunar aquí con tu hija"

Yo sonrió y le digo

"porque me caíste bien ayer y no tengo casi amigos y quería hablar"

"además sé que no eres un psicópata ya me hubieras matado"

"si muy cierto pero no te quiero matar, te quiero es besar anastasia"

así que no sé qué se apodera de yo creo que la anastasia salvaje loca , la que le falta un par de tornillos en la cabeza, toma poder de mi cuerpo y me lanzo, lo beso inmediatamente siento la lengua de Christian en mi boca sus manos en mi cabeza yo no sabía dónde colocar mis manos así que le agarre con una mano su cabeza y lo empuje más hacia mi cuando me doy cuenta el me agarro por mis caderas, me monto en su regazo sin dejar de besarnos mis instintos me dice que me mueva en su regazo así comienzo escucho un gemido de su boca o como quisiera que desnudara, en este momento pero recuerdo que mi hija está viendo televisión en la otra sala así que me alejo y el tenia esos labios tan hinchados que provocaba mordérselo, yo me muerdo el labio y el agarra y me lo suelta con su dedo así.

"Christian creo que es hora de irnos además tengo una reunión esta tarde y por cierto después de este beso creo 2 cosas la primera es que no eres psicópata y la segunda es que necesito un servicio de niñera para esta noche"

Así que llamo a Daniela ella viene corriendo y me dice

"ya nos vamos mama"

Yo hago que si con mi cabeza le digo que se despida de Christian ella agarra y le da un beso en la mejilla.

"adiós Christian"

"adiós Daniela "

"deja que te lleve a tu hotel"

"puedo agarrar un taxi Christian"

"no yo las llevare"

Nos dirigimos al elevador cuando nos montamos hay una energía que todo mi cuerpo la siente y creo que el también así que yo le agarro la mano como el me la agarro en su casa se escucha el ping del elevador diciendo que llegamos al sótano.

"por aquí"

Lo sigo llegamos al frente de un maravilloso carro.

"es un R8 Ana"

El me abre la puerta monto a Daniela y luego me monto yo y el cierra la puerta da la vuelta y se mete en el auto.

"ok vamos"

Enciende el auto y salimos del garaje vía a mi hotel y le pregunta a Daniela

"quieres que baje el techo pequeña"

Yo sonrió y ella grita con tanta emoción

"si"

Comenzó a bajar el techo del carro y mi pequeña gritaba.

"hay una gorra en la guantera"

Yo la abro y veo y dice los mariners le sonrió y me lo coloco... Íbamos escuchando música hasta que suena la canción de **Taylor Swift** enchanted, comienzo a cantar, el solo manejaba cuando termino la canción.

"tienes muy bonita voz no debería darte pena "

Yo me sonrió cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy en el hotel el sale del auto y me abre la puerta me bajo y luego baja a Daniela

"nos vemos esta noche anastasia ya estoy esperando que llegue rápido buena suerte esta tarde Ana"

Y se baja a la estatura de mi hija

"Daniela espero que te haya gustado mi casa puedes ir cada vez que quieras"

Se vuelve a subir a mi tamaño y me da su tarjeta y me dice allí está mi número de teléfono personal, el de mi oficina y el de mi casa.

Yo tomo la tarjeta y me despido

"hasta esta noche Christian"

Y sigo mi camino me monto en el elevador y no hay carga eléctrica pero es porque no está el eso lo se demonios abro la habitación y sonrió a recordar el beso con Christian bueno lo veré esta noche.

Así que tomo la tarjeta que el medio y le envió un mensaje de texto-

**"me gusto el desayuno, y más que todo el beso tenía tiempo sin besar nadie pensé que se me había olvidado como besar :-) " **

Así que lo mando a los 5 minutos me llega la respuesta de Christian.

**"a mí me gustó mucho el beso y no creo que se allá olvidado besar **

**;-)" **

Inmediatamente le escribo de nuevo.

**"me alegra que allá gustado mis besos nos vemos esta noche, te dejo tengo ir llamar a unas agencia de niñeras para esta noche nunca me dijiste la hora" **

Le doy enviar inmediatamente me llega otro mensaje de él.

**"a las 7:00 te parece bien y lo de la niñera no te molestes ya la conseguí, te recuerdas mi ama de llaves Gail puede cuidar a Daniela" **

Inmediatamente escribo otro mensaje de texto pero lo que decido llamarlo al segundo repique contesta.

"grey"

"no me parece bien que una persona que no conozco cuide a mi hija Christian"

"ibas a dejar que otra mujer que ni conoces su nombre la cuide cual es la diferencia anastasia, además ya la conociste el día de hoy por favor es más seguro Gail la puede cuidar por favor"

Lo pienso de verdad lo quiero ver esta noche y sin pensarlo dos veces

"ok nos vemos esta noche Christian"

"ya lo deseo Ana" y cuelga.

Coloque un comentario en la historia por favor, en esta utilice otro traductor y la historia eta mejor redactada. Gracias


	4. el principio o el final

**No soy escritora discúlpenme por los errores de ortografía he querido escrito esto desde hace rato espero que le guste esta todo en mi cabeza dígame si sigo acepto sugerencias.**

La reunión con sr Paul fue bien aunque me tuve que llevar a Daniela la reunión término a las 5:30 de la tarde volví corriendo cuando entre a mi habitación le mande un texto a Christian.

"Hola nos vamos a ver para cenar "

Le envió y rápidamente me llega la respuesta.

"claro porque pasa algo malo? ". Le contesto inmediatamente.

"para nada mas bien ya te quiero ver pronto"

"yo también"

Corro a ducharme para arreglarme solo traje 2 vestido escojo el de color negro de tirantes me queda por arriba de mis rodillas el vestido viene con una cinta dorada todo el vestido lo hice yo misma no me queda mal, no es diseñador me pongo un tacones color dorado, cuando termine fui a buscar a Daniela y le coloque unos leggins con una camisa color gris y unos zapatos.

Justamente a las 6:50 pm están tocando la puerta y era Christian se veía hermoso tenía un traje negro de vestir y una camisa blanca sin corbata el sonríe cuando se da cuenta que lo veo de arriba abajo.

"hola como están mis 2 bellas damas". De un modo muy casual. Yo sonrió

"buenas noches sr grey"

Daniela solamente dice "hola"

"están listan" yo hago que si con mi cabeza.

Salimos y nos montamos en el elevador y vuelve esa carga eléctrica que siempre ha estado desde que nos conocimos, llegamos a lobby y salimos agarrados de la mano y veo a su chofer y le digo.

"hola Taylor"

Nos montamos en la camioneta cuando veo que vamos hacia la escala de nuevo le pregunto en voy baja.

"pensé que íbamos a cenar"

Y el hace que si con su cabeza.

"hay que dejar a Daniela con Gail y ella está en la escala esperándola".

Llegamos allí al entrar al apartamento estaba Gail con los brazos abiertos esperando a Daniela, hablo con ella y le digo que cualquier cosa me llame y vendré corriendo, ella solo me dice que todo va estar bien que no me preocupe.

Salimos vía el restaurante llamado Wild Ginger Asian Restaurant & Satay Bar, al llegar allí nos sentamos en la mesa inmediatamente la mesera llamada Brooke, se acerca con el menú ella parece enamora de Christian pero él ni la ve eso me alegra así que Christian me pregunta.

"que quieres pedir Ana"

"no lo sé Christian"

"un saké ,sian Pear Junmai Ginjo"

"también un saké Junmai "Mirror of Truth"

"Thay CHICKEN, por favor"

"PEaSaNT'S CHICKEN"

La camarera toma nuestros pedidos y se va, así que volvemos a nuestra conversación

"como te fue en la reunión hoy Ana "

"me fue muy bien tengo que hacer un curso de 2 semanas para poder optar por un mejor cargo en el hotel donde trabajo"

"así que vuelves a montana después de eso"

"claro toda mi vida esta allí aquí no conozco a nadie, eres el único que conozco aquí y si me quedo no tendría donde trabajar no puedo vivir en un hotel, allá en montana tengo una pequeña casa"

Christian se ve algo triste después de mi respuesta y no entiendo porque.

"que paso con el papa de Daniela si puedo saber" doy una gran suspiro.

"fue mi primer novio en la universidad lo conocí en una fiesta que dio mi compañera de cuarto, bailamos, hablamos, reímos durante toda la noche ese día, lo siguiente que se fue que nos volvimos inseparables, cuando teníamos 6 meses saliendo, supe que estaba embarazada fui a buscarlo y dijo dos cosas. La primera como sé que ese bebe es mío y la segunda fue abórtalo, así que le grite que yo no era una puta que vivía de hombre en hombre y salí corriendo cuando iba abortarlo me di cuenta que la bebe era mío también, así como muchas madres de este mundo decidí tener mi bebe yo sola" tome un sorbo del cocktails que había pedido también y continúe.

"Así que hui a montana allí he estado todo este tiempo"

"y no has sabido de el"

"no me importa nada de él, me abandono cuando más lo necesitaba, te digo un secreto Christian ni siquiera estaba enamorada de lo pensé en ese momento que si lo estaba pero después me di cuenta que no lo estaba".

Después de terminar la cena nos dirigimos de nuevo a la escala para recoger a mi hija.

Nos montamos en el elevador de la escala y allí está la electricidad que nada mas siento con el así que me muerdo el labio, cuando escucho a Christian diciendo "al diablo todo el papeleo".

No entendí y luego sus labios están es mis labios, nuestras lenguas unidas y sus manos están en mi cuerpo su mano izquierda está viajando hacia mi trasero me lo agarra y me hace gemir entre los besos. Cuando los ping del elevador se detienen y se abre la puerta y ambos escuchamos que alguien se aclara la garganta y es Taylor nos alejamos yo salgo rápidamente de elevador para ir a buscar a mi hija cuando llego a la sala Gail estaba sentada allí y me dice:

"señorita Steele la niña se quedó dormida la acosté en la habitación de invitados espero que no se moleste " suspire

"gracias Gail porque me iba a molestar"

"Gail buenas noches yo me encargo desde aquí por favor"

Gail asiente con la cabeza y se despide.

"anastasia tenemos que hablar de esos besos"

se pasa la mano por la cabeza "Ana yo nunca he tenido novia, pero no sé qué haces conmigo quiero estar cerca de ti desde te vi pasar por al frente de mi empresa"

Abro los ojos "por al frente de tu empresa explícame"

"si Ana por al frente de casa grey ibas a entrar a la librería y decidí entrar y bueno lo demás lo sabes"

"Así que no fue casualidad que te tropezaras conmigo en la librería" y el hace con su cabeza que no.

" tu hermana si va a cumplir año Christian" y el suspira.

"todo lo demás si es cierto bebe, quiero contarte todo lo mío por favor, pero cuando comience a hablar no me interrumpas por favor es lo único que te pido" yo digo que si con mi cabeza.

"mi madre biológica era drogadicta murió, y la mujer que me adopto fue la doctora que estaba de turno en el hospital cuando me llevaron los policías, mientras iba creciendo me metía en muchos problemas hasta los 15 años, porque comencé una relación con una amiga de mi mama ella me daba lo que necesitaba, me salvo de las drogas y del alcohol Ana, pero la relación no era nada convencional, yo era su sumiso y ella era mi Dominante" veo que lo ojos de mi Ana se ponen anchos. Así que continuo.

"así tuvimos hasta que yo cumplí 21 año, después yo me volví dominante y la única relación que he tenido con mujeres ha sido así Ana, pero desde hace 7 meses para acá no tengo ninguna sumisa porque ya no quise más juegos quería una relación de verdad pero todas las mujeres me buscan por mi dinero y eso no me gusta".

"puedes hablar ahora"

"todavía la vez"

"si es mi amiga"

"no es tu amiga es un pedófilo Christian te violo cuando tenía 15 años eras un niño te utilizo, tus padres saben"

"no nadie sabe la única eres tú y mi psiquiatra "

"ok y en donde hacen eso juegos"

"en una sala de juegos Ana"

"tienes una Christian"

"la curiosidad mato al gato señorita steele y la respuesta a su pregunta es si "

"puedo verla "

Christian me agarra la mano y me lleva por la escalera principal subimos y hay una puerta con llave la abre y me ve

"esta lista para esto Ana"

"si solo quiero ver"

Christian prende la luz y entro a la habitación es grande, hay toda cosa pegada en la pared hay una figura con una X, me doy la vuelta y me voy.

"Ana"

"eres un sádico"

"no bebe no lo soy tenía 7 meses sin abrir esa puerta ya no necesito eso"

"que necesitas Christian"

"quieres la verdad"

"si por favor"

"a ti, quiero besarte, hacerte mía esta noche si me lo permites por favor, ya Daniela está dormida no la vas a despertar para irte por favor pasa conmigo esta noche quiero hacerte el amor "

yo sonrió.

"solo he tenido sexo con un hombre y es el papa de Daniela por que quieras estar conmigo, si puedes tener a la mujer que quieras Christian"

"si puedo tener a cualquiera pero tú no eres cualquiera estas aquí y ni siquiera has preguntado cuánto dinero tengo en mi cuenta bancaria"

"hay mujeres que te preguntan eso?"

"Si, ahora me permitirás besarte esta noche o tengo que robarte el beso como en el elevador"

yo sonrió y lo beso, muy bien steele toma la iniciativa lo tomo contra la pared y me carga inmediatamente mis piernas están en sus caderas puedo sentir su erección, dios me desea este tipo está loco mi diosa esta como loca brincando y diciendo "dile que en la habitación vamos arriésgate", mis pensamientos están locos, así que seguiré a mis pensamientos por primera vez en mi vida.

**Por favor comentarios**


	5. la primera vez

No soy escritora discúlpenme por los errores de ortografía he querido escrito esto desde hace rato espero que le guste esta todo en mi cabeza dígame si sigo acepto sugerencias.

**En esta capitulo va haber algo de limones gracias. Por todo**

"Christian llévame a tu habitación"

Él sonríe y me lleva pegada en su cuerpo bajamos hacia su cuarto, pasamos por la habitación de invitados.

"déjame ver a mi hija Christian"

El me baja y entro a su habitación, está perfectamente dormida arropada con la misma ropa que le coloque cuando salí de hotel, la beso su frente, salgo de la habitación.

"Christian llévame a tu habitación".

El me agarra la mano, me lleva a su habitación entramos, es una habitación color azul celeste, una súper cama _King Size_y, el entra atrás de mí, cierra la puerta con seguro, se para al frente de mí y me besa con tanta pasión, me pasa la mano por mis brazos, llega a mi espalda y comienza a bajar el cierre de mi vestido y quedo en ropa interior al frente de él.

"eres hermosa Ana"

vuelve a besarme con mucha pasión yo comienzo a quitarle su ropa hasta que queda en bóxer, el me acuesta en su cama pienso tengo que decirle que el único hombre con quien me he acostado es el pana de Daniela.

"Christian tengo que decirte algo"

"dime Ana"

"el único hombre con quien me he acostado es el papa de Daniela"

"qué bueno "

"porque Christian"

"porque nadie ha visto lo que es mío"

"tuyo?"

"Si mío"

Comienza a besarme mientras juega con mi ropa interior, me besa mi cuello y baja hacia mis pecho y juega con mis pezones.

"dios mío Christian"

"Ana tienes unos senos grades "

"sabes Ana nunca he hecho el amor con ninguna chica eres la única, me alegra bebe"

Baja y comienza a besar mis piernas hasta que me quita mi ropa interior, dios nadie me ha visto desnuda siento que Christian separa de repente será que no le gusto como me veo desnuda.

"Christian que paso no te gusto como me veo"

"Ana como puedes pensar en eso eres hermosa, eres una diosa"

Me besa con tanta pasión

"bebe te voy hacer el amor"

Me abre las piernas, mete la boca en mi sexo, Ay, madre sin pestañear veo cómo Christian, se separa unos centímetros de mí, mete un dedo, luego dos, levantándose, mueve sus dedos a un ritmo que muy lento, para qué negarlo, haría suspirar a cualquiera.

"Christian"

"Síiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Respiro con dificultad, me va a dar algo.

Qué calor me gusta me está poniendo frenética mis pezones están duros y el centro de mi deseo protestan. Al ver que mi respiración se agita, vuelve a sacar su lengua e inconscientemente, abro la boca. Quiero más, Sus pupilas están dilatadas. Seguro es por lo que está haciendo, mete su lengua en el interior de mi boca, que me deja sin sentido, comienza a moverla hasta hacerme perder el sentido.

Olvidándome de todo, Me dejo llevar por mi deseo. Durante unos segundos, nos besamos apasionadamente en el más absoluto de los silencios mientras. Mi cuerpo tiembla al contacto con su cuerpo desnudo. Siento cómo sus grandes manos me aprietan el trasero y deseo grita pero del gusto instantes después, saca su lengua de mi boca y, sin apartar sus ojos grises de los míos azules.

Su proximidad es irresistible, el nuevo asalto a mi boca es arrebatador. Si antes hubo llamaradas, ahora es puro fuego, calor, cuando se consigue que toda mi cuerpo se convierta en gelatina entre sus manos, sé que él lo siente. Deseosa de más, estiro mis manos, agarro su culo lo lanzo hacia mí. Sus ojos grises brillan, lo veo sonreír y yo me arqueo de placer. Christian es poderoso y posesivo.

"Mírame, pequeña".

Abro los ojos y lo miro. Es un dios y yo me siento una simple mortal entre sus manos.

"oh bebe tengo que estar dentro de ti"

"Christian te necesito"

él se quita sus bóxer y sale su gran pene dios parece un adonis de verdad lo es.

"Ana usas pastilla"

"no"

"ok "

veo que se coloca un condón.

"bebe si te duele dímelo por favor"

"ok, cariño"

"Ana estas tan fuerte bebe no voy a durar mucho"

Le coloque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para que tuviera más acceso a mi dios, siento mi orgasmo otra vez. Su mirada, su cuerpo, su virilidad pueden conmigo y cuando comienza una serie de rápidas envestidas y siento su mirada ardiente. Instantes después me baja las piernas de sus hombros, me las pone a ambos lados de sus piernas. El juego sigue, coge mis caderas con sus fuertes manos.

No puedo evitar volver a asentir, veo cómo se hunde una y otra vez en mi interior. Ver su expresión, su fuerza me vuelve loca. Abro mis piernas todo lo que puedo para darle más cabida, siento cómo mi orgasmo ya viene.

"vamos Ana, joder"

Tras varios envites que me rompen por dentro y me revuelven por completo.

"Christian"

Luego muy poco tiempo después siento a Christian.

"Ana, pequeña"

Christian cierra los ojos y se corre tras un grito sexy, mientras me aprieta contra él. Finalmente cae sobre mí.

Me besa con los labios hinchados.

"eso me gusto, bebe"

"Quiero que me mires siempre, entendido"

Intento recuperar el control de mi respiración. Lo ocurrido ha sido fantástico Le acaricio su cabello cobre, que reposa sobre mi cuerpo, aspiro su perfume. Es varonil y me gusta. Noto su boca sobre mi pecho y eso también me gusta. No quiero moverme. No quiero que él se mueva. Quiero disfrutar de ese momento un segundo más.

Después de un buen rato de acción nos quedamos dormidos.

**Comentarios por favor. **


	6. todo se va arreglando

Me levanto con la luz del sol en mi cara, estoy sola en la cama de Christian, sonrió cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior vienen a mi mente. Recuerdo a Christian, Desnudo con su duro cuerpo sobre el mío.

Escucho las risas de mi hija me levanto, ella no debe entender por qué dormimos aquí es mejor así, no sabría qué decir, como explicarle. Salgo de la cama no sé qué colocarme, busco en las gavetas de Christian, consigo una camisa color azul claro, me la coloco también busco unos bóxer, salgo de la habitación para ver de qué se ríe mi hija.

Cuando veo está en la sala con Christian los dos están sentados en el piso, con hojas, colores, marcadores, veo que ella no lleva su ropa de la noche anterior, lleva una pijama de princesas, Christian tenía un mono gris, una camisa blanca, siento alguien atrás de mí era Gail.

"Buenos día señorita steele"

"buenos días Gail, por favor dime Ana"

"perfecto buenos días, Ana"

"gracias"

"nunca lo había visto así"

"a quien Gail"

"al señor grey"

Gail se va así que yo entro a la sala. Cuando Daniela me ve sale corriendo la cargo yo le digo.

"buenos días princesa"

"buenos días mama"

"como dormiste mi niña"

"bien mami y tu"

"muy bien hija"

Me quedo viendo a Christian le sonrió.

"buenos días Ana"

"buenos días Christian"

"mama viste mi pijama nueva, es de princesas, Gail me baño, me la coloco esta mañana mama"

"le diste las gracias a Gail"

"si mama, puedes volver a pintar tengo q hablar con Christian"

Christian separa del piso, se ve tan sexy con su piyama dios mío pero mejor es desnudo quisiera desnudarlo ahorita pero no puedo mi hija esta aquí.

"Ana vamos a sentarnos aquí bebe"

Señala el mueble de color negro en la esquina de la sala.

"como amaneciste Christian"

"muy bien a tu lado y tu nena"

"muy bien pero no estabas a mi lado, pensé que habías huido hasta que escuche las risas de Daniela"

"para donde voy a huir Ana este es mi apartamento, además cuando me levante a buscar mi teléfono que lo había dejado en mi oficina, Daniela estaba saliendo del cuarto, buscamos a Gail para que la duchara, Taylor le compro algo de ropa, Gail la vistió, nos pusimos a pintar Ana"

"cuanto te debo la ropa, Christian"

"nada Ana"

"gracias Christian"

"de nada Ana, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso anoche"

"que quieres hablar Christian"

"que va después de eso Ana, me gustas mucho no sé qué hacer Ana"

"Christian anoche dijiste en el elevador al diablo con el papeleo que era eso"

"me gusta mi vida privada Ana, por eso hago que todos los que conozco firmen un contrato de no divulgación"

"ya entiendo, como yo vi tu sala de allá arriba también lo tengo que firma, para que no diga lo que vi aquí y tampoco diga que me acosté contigo"

"no es así Ana"

"como es entonces Christian, como lo veo yo quieres que yo firme un contrato, así yo no podría salir corriendo para revista a vender la historia de mi noche con el gran Christian grey sabes que mejor me voy, tranquilo no iré a una revista"

salí hacia la habitación de invitados para buscar la ropa de Daniela, está perfectamente doblada encima de la cama, la tomo me dirijo a la habitación de Christian para vestirme para irnos.

Cuando entro al cuarto de Christian para vestirme lo siento que está detrás de mí.

"Ana no te valla por favor, esto ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida"

"Christian no me conoces"

"Ana te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres una excelente chica, una buena madre anastasia, quédate aquí por favor además hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana Mía, quiero que vallan conmigo "

"Christian sabes que tengo que volver a mi casa a montana en 2 semanas"

"bueno Ana tengo 2 semanas para conquistarte porque ya conquiste a tu hija"

"si yo sé ya me traiciono"

Sonrió a él.

"ahora bebe vamos a desayunar Daniela tiene hambre"

"Christian por cierto tengo tus bóxer puestos"

"sexy nene"

Desayunamos todos juntos mientras comemos, veo que parecemos una familia desayunando el sábado en la mañana. Cuando terminamos.

"voy estar en mi oficina, están en su casa hagan lo que quieran chicas"

"gracias Christian"

terminamos de desayunar, Gail comienza a limpiar la mesa.

"Gail déjame ayudarte"

"Ana, no este es mi trabajo puedo hacerlo "

"Gail, no queremos ser una carga que deja todo sucio, gracias por lavarme la ropa"

"Ana no son una carga, no hay problema por la ropa, además es bueno tener otra chica aquí"

salimos de la cocina, vamos hacia la sala de televisión, dos horas más tarde veo a Daniela está dormida de nuevo en la alfombra como ayer, decido buscar a Christian.

Me paro al frente de la oficina de Christian y entro, el me ve sonríe.

"hola nene, algo le paso a Daniela"

"no se quedó dormida de nuevo en su alfombra, me vas a tener que regalar una para mi casa"

voy hacia el me paro al frente de él.

"Christian no puedo ir para la casa de tu familia esta noche"

"porque nene"

"no tengo que ponerme Christian, que va a decir tu familia de mí, oh Christian trajiste una chica con una niña, que van a decir de Daniela"

"Ana, ven aquí"

me siento en su regazo, tienes su mano en mis caderas.

"Ana, mis padres te van a amar a ti y a Daniela"

"porque piensas eso Christian"

"porque no lo pensaría Ana, eres hermosa, educada, fuerte, sexi, como el infierno te voy a tener que mantener alejada de mi hermano Elliot, mi hermana Mia va a querer ser tu mejor amiga"

"todo lo haces ver tal fácil Christian"

"es fácil, todo lo que quieras, dijiste que no tenías que ponerte para esta noche lo resolveré, la pregunta es confías en mi bebe"

suspiro, lo beso, cada vez se coloca más intenso siento su gran erección en mi centro, su lengua esta en mi lengua. Christian mueve su mano hasta los bóxer que llevo puesto, me lo va quitando, quedo totalmente desnuda de la parte de abajo, susurra en mi oído.

"Daniela tiene el sueño profundo bebe"

"eso espero, cariño"

"perfecto, esto será rápido"

Christian se coloca el condón, me coloca encima de su regazo, me llena toda, instintivamente me mueva de adelante hacia atrás, de arriba a abajo lentamente las manos de Cristian están mis caderas, su boca en la mia, esto están rico, voy gritar, escucho la voz roca de Christian.

"más rápido bebe, voy a venir por favor!"

así que hago caso, me muevo mas rápido, entre mas rápido el gemido de Christian aumenta, el mío también, necesito tanto esto, porque deje de hacer esto hace tanto tiempo atrás.

"oh Christian, voy a venir"

así que aumento la velocidad de mis movimientos arriba y abajo mas rápido, veo la cara de Christian, esta rojo hasta el cuello, con su cabeza hacia atrás.

"dios Ana, dámelo, anda dámelo"

"oh, Christian"

10 segundo más tarde viene Christian

"Ana"

nos quedamos tranquilo todavía está dentro de mí.

"quieres la luna, te la bajo Ana, todo lo que quieras bebe, pero nunca me dejes por favor"

" nunca había hecho eso, Christian"

"eso es bueno bebe"

me levanto me coloco sus bóxer otra vez

"Ana puedes interrumpirme cuando quieras, tal vez la próxima vez sea en el escritorio Daría todo lo que tengo por tenerte sobre la mesa y hacerte mía"

Con eso salgo de su oficina lo dejo trabajando con una sonrisa.

Paso por la sala Daniela sigue dormida, decido ir a ducharme paso por la cocina, veo a Gail ella me cae bien parece una persona en quien confiar.

"Gail voy a ducharme, Daniela está dormida en la sala al frente de la televisión"

"perfecto Ana, la cuidare vaya, estaré bien"

"gracias Gail"

"de nada Ana"

Después de una larga ducha, me envuelvo en el paño de Christian, siento unas fuertes manos al redor de mi cuerpo.

"Tal vez la próxima vez me pueda unir a ti"

"tal vez Christian"

cuando salgo del cuarto de baño en la cama había un pantalón junto una camisa gris

"que es esto Christian"

"es de mi hermana mia lo dejo en la habitación de invitados, creo que puede servir, por cierto Ana, Bea Lauper viene a la 1"

"quien es Bea Lauper, Christian"

"mi compradora personal, va traerte algo de ropa a ti y a Daniela también"

"Christian eso es demasiado"

"Ana lo prometiste en la oficina hace rato"

"si pero no me dijiste que me ibas a comprar un montón de ropa"

"tranquila Ana, Bea Lauper viene a la 1"

"está bien, pero veré que compro no voy a comprar todo" sonríe

"Ana dijiste que confiabas en mí, así que tranquila me puedo dar el lujo de eso, mucho más bebe".

La hora del almuerzo paso tranquila, aparece Taylor en la cocina.

"señor, la señora Bea Lauper ya llego"

Christian se para, me agarra la mano, carga a Daniela.

"vamos chicas"

voy a la sala principal, allí esta Bea Lauper alta, delgada, cabello rubio corto me hizo recordar a Kate tal vez debería intentar buscarla en internet o algo así, me saca de mis pensamientos Christian.

"señorita. Bea Lauper ella es la señorita Anastasia Steele y ella la señorita Daniela Steele"

"hola Bea Lauper, llámame Ana y a ella Daniela"

"bueno Ana y Daniela esta es toda la ropa que el señor grey solicito vamos a probarlo"

Christian interrumpe.

" Bea, valla donde siempre"

"perfecto, señor grey"

"Christian es demasiado"

Me coloca el dedo en la boca.

"no sigas Ana"

"valla con Daniela yo estaré aquí en el sofá esperándola, voy a mandar unos correo"

"perfecto Christian"

45 minutos más tarde Bea se había ido y yo estoy agotada.

"no quiero que piensen que estoy contigo por tu dinero"

"Ana deja que la gente piense lo que quiera, lo que me importa a mi es lo que tú piensas"

"perfecto Christian, gracias por la ropa "

"de nada princesa, escogiste unos trajes de baño para ti y para Daniela"

"si porque"

"porque mañana vamos a navegar en mi barco "

"tienes un barco?"

"si Ana, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos"

"que más tienes Christian"

"un barco, avión, helicóptero llamado CharlieTango que algún día las llevare de paseo, varios apartamentos Ana"

"te gusta todo eso Christian"

"si bebe, ah me faltaron dos cosas más"

"cuales tienes más"

"tú y Daniela son lo mas de valor que hay ahorita en mi vida, lo demás no tiene precio son puras cosas monetarias, Ana puedes tener miles de propiedades pero si no tienes una persona sincera con quien compartirlo todo se reduce a cero"

le sostengo la cara lo beso.

"es lo más hermoso que alguien me ha dicho Christian"

"te dije que te iba a conquistar Ana"

A las 3 llega Christian a la sala donde estoy con Daniela, estoy leyendo el Mary Balogh se llama. Por fin llega el amor, Daniela está viendo caricaturas.

"mi amor que haces"

"estoy leyendo este libro, me gusta mucho, ya terminaste tu trabajo"

"si bebe"

"qué bueno cariño"

estuvimos hablando de lo que hace en su trabajo se veía tan orgulloso, me cuenta que compro casa grey cuando tenía 22 años, después de dejar _Harvard_, la mujer que estuvo desde que tenía 15 años le dio el dinero, por eso ahora es socio con ella en su salones de belleza, creo que la odio mas ahora porque la ve más seguido, creo que estoy celosa, Christian me encanta como sonríe, se ve tan joven, bello, creo que me estoy enamorando pero no puedo, como me voy enamorar de un hombre que tengo conociendo tan poco tiempo el amor a primera vista solo está en los libros románticos como el que estoy leyendo ahorita.

La última vez que entregue mi corazón termino roto. Veo el reloj son las 3 de la tarde, le pido permiso a Christian. Me levanto del sillón a buscar a Gail a ver si me puede ayudar.

"Gail necesito un favor tuyo"

"dime Ana en que te puedo ayudar"

"necesito una plancha para el cabello, tienes una la mia la deje en el hotel, ya es muy tarde para irla a buscarla, además no creo que Christian tenga una"

"voy Ana ya te la busco"

"gracias Gail, estaré en la habitación de Christian"

2 horas más tarde ya había terminado mi cabello, estaba todo liso, perfecto me gusta cómo me queda, veo a Christian por el espejo del baño.

"hola bebe, que haces"

"estaba terminando de arreglarme el cabello para esta noche, te gusta cómo me quedo "

"sabes que hay personas que pueden hacer eso en tu cabello, yo lo pagaría"

"lo sé, pero no puedo pedirte más nada Christian, ya me compraste ropa a mí y a mi hija no puedo aceptar más nada, además, estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo yo misma es fácil"

"cariño me puedes pedir todo lo que tú quieras, cuando quieras, cada vez que quieras, respecto a la ropa me gusto gastar ese dinero en ti y en Daniela"

"perfecto Christian, gracias de nuevo, pero no me dijiste si te gusto como quedo mi cabello"

"Ana, me gustaba como estaba antes, pero si a te gusta a mi también esta liso, sedoso huele rico también me gusta de esta manera"

"gracias Christian"

"de nada Ana"

"a qué hora es que nos vamos para donde tus padres"

" a las 7"

"perfecto, voy a buscar que colocarle a Daniela"

" perfecto, todo lo que se pongan mis queridas damas van estar bellas"

**Comentarios por favor- espero que le haya gustado. **


	7. encuentro y recuentros

Ya sé que colocarle a Daniela es un vestido rojo con puntos negros con una cinta negra. Salgo a buscar esta con Christian en la sala.

"te gusta mi casa Daniela "

"si "

"te gustaría quedarte, otro rato más"

"si, es grande"

"sabes Daniela hoy vamos para una fiesta"

"va a ver pastel?"

"si uno muy rico"

"de quien es la fiesta"

"de mi hermana Mia"

"yo no tengo hermanos, mis amigos si tienen pero yo no, es divertido tener hermanos"

"si muy divertido"

"le voy a pedir a mi mama un hermanito de navidad"

"en serio"

"sí que lo coloque debajo del árbol, con mis regalos"

cuando entro a la sala Daniela esta en las piernas de Christian se ven como padre e hija hablando, despejo los pensamientos él no es su padre.

"Daniela vamos a bañarte para arreglarte princesa"

"mis niñas yo estaré en mi oficina buscando algo"

"ok Christian"

después de bañar a Daniela, tengo el secador le seco el cabello le hago una cola alta, coloco unas flores del mismo color del vestido, cuando termino con ella.

"no te ensucies, ya estas lista, ahora voy a comenzar a vestirme yo"

Voy al cuarto de Christian para maquillarme, ver que voy a poner, nunca había visto tanta ropa junta para mí. Decido por un vestido justo por la rodilla color negro con fucsia, de una sola tira, tacones altos color negro, una cartera fucsia, me veo al espejo, no parezco yo una madre soltera de 21 años, nunca me había vestido así me veo sexy, candente, que dirá Christian cuando me vea.

Tengo miedo que dirán los padres de Christian él habrá dicho que lleva dos invitadas nunca le pregunte, veo mi reloj son las 6:30 pm así que agarro mi teléfono inserto en mi cartera me dirijo a buscar a Christian y a mi hija.

Cuando llego a la sala Christian sube la mirada.

"Ana estas hermosa, más que hermosa no tengo palabras"

"mami estas bella"

"gracias a ambos"

veo que Christian no está nada mal con traje gris, camisa blanca, corbata gris plomo creo que el color gris es su color favorito, su cabello todo desordenado se veía tan bello, quería besarlo. Voy a buscar a mi cómplice aquí.

"Gail puedes ver un momento a Daniela"

"claro Ana"

agarro la mano de Christian, lo dirijo a su habitación, cuando tranco la puerta, lo beso con tanta pasión, sus manos están en mi trasero, agarrándomelo con fuerza.

Sus manos suben a mis caderas, me carga sin soltar mis labios, yo muevo mis caderas de arriba abajo en movimiento constantes, su lengua todavía está en mi boca, su mano derecha la siento en mi centro del deseo.

"pequeña estas muy húmeda"

"si solo para ti"

"pequeña, sostente de mis hombros"

"perfecto bebe"

ambas manos de Christian, suben mi vestido hasta mis caderas, rompe mi ropa interior cae al suelo, escucho el cinturón de Christian luego siento cuando se está colocando el condón lo siento en mi entrada, me pega contra la pared me da el beso más apasionado de todos pura lujuria, pasión, calor.

"cariño muévete, vamos"

tengo el ritmo constante la lujuria de Christian me está matando ambos teníamos los ojos abiertos, el tenia las pupilas dilatadas.

"Ana ven a mí, no puedo más"

sigo movimiento más rápido para encontrar mi liberación.

"siiiii, Christian"

me sigue Christian.

"Ana bebe dios"

nos quedamos quietos, Christian me da un tierno beso, me baja, me sostiene para que pueda tener el equilibrio porque mis tacones son muy altos.

"pequeña, cuando te baja la menstruación"

"para que quieres saber eso Christian"

"porque quiero dejar de usar condón los odio"

"sigo sin entender"

"para que uses pastilla Ana"

" me debe bajar la semana que viene "

"perfecto, vámonos vamos a llegar tarde"

"Christian ya va tengo que colocarme ropa interior ya que me destruiste la que tenía"

"bueno bebe, me tienes loco con ese vestido, apenas esta comenzado la noche"

"bebe esto no equivale el sexo de esta noche"

"no Christian tranquilo vamos"

salimos de la habitación, para ir a buscar a Daniela para irnos para la casa de los padres Christian, es hora de la verdad tengo miedo, me tengo que tranquilizar.

Durante todo el viaje a Bellevue que es donde viven los padres de Christian tuve su mano junto la mia estaba nerviosa. Llegamos a la urbanización, hay un conjunto de casas hermosa, en poco tiempo Taylor anuncia que hemos llegado Christian me ve sonríe.

"todo va a estar bien bebe van estar encantados contigo"

"tú crees"

"no lo creo lo sé"

Taylor abre la puerta veo una maravillosa casa de 3 pisos gris con blanco parece de revista es hermosa. Tiene flores de todos los colores estoy en un sueño. Cuando llegamos a la gran puerta le sostengo la mano a Christian más fuerte, el lleva en brazos a Daniela, se abre la puerta veo una mujer cabello rubio suelto en capas es hermosa, al lado hay un señor rubio ojos azules deben ser los padres de Christian.

Veo que su padre suspira.

"Christian"

"mama, papa aquí esta ella es Anastasia Steele y su hija Daniela Steele"

"Anastasia es Grace Trevelyan Grey, mi padre Carrick Grey"

"un placer conocerlas Ana, Daniela"

nos damos la mano, todavía estoy asustada.

"Dr. Grace Trevelyan el placer es de nosotras"

"por favor llamarme Grace, la señora grey es mi suegra, soy doctora nada en el hospital"

"muchas gracias"

"por favor pasen adentro de la casa"

entramos hay varias personas dentro de la sala es hermosa Daniela sigue tímida en los brazos de Christian. Cuando escucho unos gritos que vienen bajando las escaleras.

"Christian llegaste"

aparece un chica pelo negro un poco más largo que el mío ojos verdes es hermosa, Christian todavía me tiene agarrada mi mano cuando elle me ve se para en seco, sonríe luego me abraza con mucha fuerza.

"Mia me la vas a romper no es un juguete"

en eso me suelta.

"Lo que estas celoso hermanito, porque no te abrazo a ti"

en eso ve a Daniela sonríe

"hola soy mia cómo te llamas"

"hola soy Daniela"

"hola dulzura eres hermosa"

abraza a Christian le da un beso en su mejilla

"Christian por que no las había traído antes"

"estaba esperando el momento adecuado mia"

"vamos a sentarnos todos por favor hay que esperar a Elliot que va a llegar algo tarde"

dice la mama de Christian para sentarnos en hermoso muebles de color oro.

"como se conocieron"

"Ana me ayudo a comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños"

"qué bueno entonces lo escogieron los dos juntos que bueno eso me encanta"

estuvimos un buen rato la familia de Christian es muy agradable. No preguntaron sobre el padre de Daniela ni nada por el estilo. Les hablo en mi vida en montana.

La madre de Christian me pregunta.

"cuando vuelves a montana hija"

"en dos semana, después de realizar el curso"

"tan pronto hija, seguro nos seguiremos viendo"

"mama necesito ir al baño"

Daniela dice en forma de susurro

"Christian me puedes decir dónde está el daño, Daniela necesita ir"

"vamos"

el separa me da la mano para que me pueda parar, me paro me arreglo el vestido.

"permiso"

nos dirigimos al baño. Daniela entra cuando salimos, Christian está al frente de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, se ve sexy.

Daniela sale corriendo hacia la sala, porque tenía rato pintando mientras hablábamos. Cuando no está a la vista.

Christian tiene las manos en mis caderas me lleva hacia el estamos cara a cara.

"te dije que le ibas a gustar"

"si"

me da un beso, se estaba poniendo ardiente con nuestra lenguas en un danza loca, cuando escuchamos una garganta que se aclara, nos separamos como dos adolescentes que nos descubrieron, era la madre de Christian ella tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Yo estaba roja como un tomate.

"chicos llego tu hermano, vamos"

"allí vamos mama"

cuando entramos a la sala veo a alguien familiar, gracia nos anuncia.

"allí están"

entonces el voltea lo veo sus ojos me ven asustado.

"Anastasia"

"Elí"

siento que voy a vomitar, me voy a desmayar, será que Joe está aquí también, la voz de Christian me saca de mi trance.

"se conocen"

"si"

"como"

en eso interrumpe Daniela.

"Christian tu teléfono sonó, hizo un ping"

"no importa princesa"

la tensión de la sala era evidente se podía cortar con cuchillo.

"esa es"

"si, mi hija se llama Daniela"

la familia de Christian no entendía nada.

"en serio, siento que Joe no te busco, yo si te busque y no te conseguí en ninguna parte"

"no es el momento ideal para hablar de esto Elí"

"es cierto, eres la cita de mi hermano "

"si la vida da mucha vueltas"

"si muchas vueltas"

nos sentamos en silencio, después un rato, Christian rompe el silencio aunque me tiene la mano muy fuerte.

"quien coño es Joe"

"el papa de Daniela"

siento la mano de Christian se hace más fuerte.

"Christian mi mano se va a poner morada"

"Elí, en donde está el"

"el murió Ana, el año pasado"

"como"

"en un accidente de carro iba borracho, algo drogado también"

pido permiso, veo la puerta abierta me dirijo al patio es hermoso muy cálido. Siento la energía sé que es Christian me está abrazando

"estas bien"

"si"

"porque lloras"

"no estoy llorando"

el pasa sus manos por mi cara me doy cuenta que si estoy llorando porque lloro por joe el hombre que me dejo, que me dijo puta,

Cuando entramos a la casa.

" Elliot tu novia no viene"

"no Christian esta Nueva York con su familia, viene para la cena del viernes"

"perfecto vamos a cenar"

después de la cena, cantamos cumpleaños a Mia, era la hora de abrir los regalos, sus padres le regalaron un collar hermoso de oro, Elliot le regalo un reloj, pensé porque Christian trae un libro.

"Christian por que traes un libro solamente"

"porque me lo pidió, las palabras, exactas fueron hermano no te vuelvas loco con mi regalo, compra algo que te salga del corazón"

"eso fue muy bonito"

veo que Mia agarra el regalo de Christian lo ve sonríe, cuando lo abre grita como cuando la conocimos.

"Christian no puedo creer que lo hicieras"

"claro además anastasia me ayudo"

"me encanta este libro gracias"

cuando vemos Daniela está dormida, en las piernas de Christian, creo que es la señal para irnos.

"Christian es hora de irnos"

" perfecto"

nos despedimos de los padres de Christian son muy amables me encantaron.

"Ana esperamos verte muy pronto"

"yo también Grace tiene una casa hermosa"

"muchas gracias Ana"

"cuida a mi hijo Ana él es muy especial"

"si lo es Grace" le sonrió

Mia es especial.

"Ana tenemos que salir algún día"

"claro Mia le pediré tu número a Christian"

en eso Elí se me acerca me abraza.

"tenemos que hablar lo sabes"

"claro le diré a Christian para tu número"

"no toma mi tarjeta"

"gracias Elí"

nos montamos en el carro.

"te dije que te iban a amar bebe"

"si tu madre es muy especial cariño"

lo beso en los labios muy suave, sonrió.

Cuando llegamos a la escala, acostamos a Daniela en la habitación de invitados, le agarro la mano lo llevo a la habitación cerramos la puerta la bloqueamos siento que Christian me besa de tal manera que siento que mi alma va dejar mi cuerpo

Me alejo un poco le saco la chaqueta gris.

"Christian no extrañas tu sala de juego"

"no, ya te lo dije Ana, además mañana cuando nos vallamos a navegar vendrán a desmantelarla"

"porque Christian"

"porque ya no la quiero"

"Christian, yo quería probarla"

"no anastasia, tú no eres el tipo de mujer que yo llevaría allí"

"como así, yo podría serlo"

"no Ana contigo no hago juegos, hacemos el amor"

"pero Christian muéstrame, aunque sea aquí en tu habitación algo de tus juegos, somos dos adultos, que es lo peor que podría pasar bebe"

"que me dejes, Ana"

"no te voy a dejar Christian, solo son juegos sexuales que yo quiero experimentar contigo"

Christian se movía de un lado a otro en la habitación me parecía tan sexy, se pasaba la mano por su cabello cobre desordenado, recuerdo que su padre y Eli hacían lo mismo esta noche me imagino que es un gesto que lo aprendieron de él.

Se para al frente mío me besa.

"no te muevas"

sale corriendo de la habitación, mientras no está decido retocarme los labios, me coloco un poco más de perfume.

En eso entra Christian en la habitación, sonríe

"ven aquí pequeña"

"si no te gusta lo que va este pasando esta noche, no volveré hacerlo más "

"está bien, muéstrame Christian"

Me devora la boca con auténtica pasión, me pone la carne de gallina.

Me coge por mi cintura, me aprieta contra él. Después baja su cabeza siento sus labios repartir cientos de dulces besos por mi cuello. Cierro los ojos, me dejo llevar. Noto sus manos por encima de mi vestido me agarra con fuerza a mis pechos. Los masajea y comienzo a vibrar.

Me baja la cremallera de mi vestido. Introduce su mano bajo mis bragas, traspasa mi húmeda hendidura, posa un dedo sobre mi clítoris, comienza a moverlo. Lo estimula. Cuando su dedo se para lo saca lentamente de debajo de mis bragas. Quiero pedirle que continúe. En cambio, me acerca el dedo a la boca.

"Quiero que sepas cómo sabes. Quiero que entiendas por qué estoy loco por volver a devorarte"

Sin necesidad de nada más, muevo el cuello, meto su dedo en mi boca. El sabor de mi sexo es salado.

Me desabrocha el sujetador mis pechos quedan libres ante él. Se los lleva a la boca. Primero uno después otro. Me endurece los pezones con su lengua, me impulsa a gemir.

"Ofréceme tus pechos"

Pide con voz ronca.

Sentada a horcajadas sobre él, me los agarro con las manos los acerco a su boca. Cuando va a chuparlos se los alejo, él me da un azote en el trasero. Ambos nos miramos, las chispas que hay entre los dos parece que vayan a provocar un cortocircuito. Christian me da otro azote. Pica, no dispuesta a recibir un tercero, le acerco mis pechos a la boca las tomas. Los mordisquea, los succiona mientras yo se los entrego.

De pronto, siento sus dedos hurgar por debajo de mis bragas eso todavía me calienta más.

Me agarra por las caderas, me hace apretar mi vagina, Me siento extraña. Me gusta. Me enloquece. Noto cómo el orgasmo crece en mí mientras me agarra por la parte superior de mis muslos, me devora con devoción. Su lengua entra y sale de mí. Mil sensaciones toman mi cuerpo, me dejo hacer. Soy suya. Mi cuerpo es suyo.

Se quita la camisa blanca, la tira en un lateral de la cama. Sus bíceps son impresionantes. Después los pantalones, mientras abro las piernas, veo cómo observa la humedad que le enseño, me fijo en la caja abierta de preservativos. Con mucha seguridad, se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí.

Christian me agarra las dos manos, las coloca arriba de mi cabeza, veo que agarra su corbata gris que la había dejado en la mesa de noche, mete mis manos, las ata, siento la presión en mis muñecas, dios que está haciendo, ya no me puedo mover.

Estoy Desnuda, expuesta totalmente a él, siento su boca en mi barbilla. La besa. Quiero moverme pero no puedo. Las ataduras que hizo con su corbata gris me impiden hacerlo. Su boca baja por mis pechos. Se entretiene en mis pezones hasta endurecerlos de nuevo, después utiliza sus dedos para excitarlos. Su recorrido sigue bajando hasta llegar a mi ombligo, mi respiración vuelve a acelerarse. Noto cómo su boca llega hasta mi vagina, la besa, me abre más las piernas. Sus dedos juegan en mi hendidura, siento que resbalan por mi humedad.

Su boca vuelve a posarse en mí. Me succiona yo jadeo mientras me abro de piernas totalmente para que tome todo lo que quiera de mí.

"Me encanta cómo sabes".

De pronto, un orgasmo toma todo mi cuerpo convulsiono por la satisfacción, mientras siento que él me suelta las piernas.

"Me encanta tu sabor, pequeña"

Repite mientras aprieto mis muslos, oigo cómo rasga el preservativo. Por el deseo más increíble que nunca pudiera imaginar, yo ardo, Me quemo. Noto que la cama se hunde, siento su poderoso y musculoso cuerpo sobre el mío.

"Abre las piernas para mí".

"¡hazme tuya!"

Consigo decir ante su orden.

Siento sus manos sobre mi vagina. Calor me toca, me abre los labios vaginales para introducir la totalidad de su pene en mi interior. Me arqueo. No se mueve, pero siento el latido de su corazón dentro de mí cuando me susurra al oído:

"¿Te gusta así?"

Asiento.

"Estas húmeda y dispuesta, Me encanta".

Siento que la cama se mueve de nuevo. Sin sacar su pene de mi interior se pone de rodillas sobre la cama. Me sujeta las caderas con las manos, comienza un bombeo infernal. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera.

Esto es Fuerte, Me da la sensación de que me va a partir en dos, pero por el placer.

"¿Te gusta que te haga mia así pequeña?"

Me pregunta entre susurros.

"Sí"

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Mi cuerpo vuelve a ser suyo. No quiero que pare.

Oigo sus gruñidos, su respiración. Abro mis piernas para él. Me corro. Este hombre me vuelve más loca todavía, Soy como una muñeca entre sus manos, la plenitud de su posesión. Entonces se inclina sobre mí, tras una salvaje embestida final, oigo su gruñido de satisfacción.

Instantes después aún con las respiraciones entrecortadas, me da un beso fuerte y posesivo. Cuando se separa de mí.

"Todo bien, pequeña"

"algo dolorida por la penetración tan profunda cariño"

"Quiero ducharme Christian"

Me lleva hasta el interior de la enorme ducha, me suelta.

"Date la vuelta"

Pongo cara de pensar, pero siento su duro pene.

"No pero si me haces tuya".

¡Dios! ¿Qué he dicho? ¿He dicho que me haga de el? con su mano, coge su pene lo pasea por mi vagina.

"Qué me has pedido, pequeña"

Mi pecho sube y baja de lo excitada que estoy.

"hazme tuya"

Mis palabras le gustan Lo veo en su mirada. Le gusta se pone más duro. Más bestia.

Sin preservativo, sin precauciones, bajo el chorro de la ducha siento cómo mi carne se abre al introducir su maravilloso, mojado pene en mí. Es la primera vez que su piel y mi piel se restriegan sin preservativo, es maravilloso. Alucinante.

Mi perversión aumenta. Cuando siento que sus testículos se restriegan contra mí, me agarro a sus hombros con la intención de marcar el movimiento. Pone sus manos en mis nalgas, las agarra con fuerza, tras darme un leve azote que hace que lo mire a los ojos, me mueve en busca de nuestro placer.

El sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar unido al del agua me consume. Cierro los ojos, me dejo llevar mientras nuestros jadeos retumban en el precioso baño.

"Mírame, Si te gustan mis ojos, mírame Ana".

Abro los ojos, los clavo en él.

Veo su mandíbula en tensión, pero sus ojos grises es la que me hechiza. El esfuerzo que siento en su rostro, su boca entreabierta me excita más. Entonces cambia el ritmo de las embestidas, yo grito hecho la cabeza para atrás.

"Mírame. Mírame siempre"

Vuelve a exigir. Con los ojos vidriosos por el momento, me agarro con fuerza a sus hombros lo miro. Me dejo manejar mientras su mirada me habla. Me pide a gritos que me corra. Me exige que se lo haga ver, cuando no puedo más, le clavo las uñas en los hombros un grito, pero lleno de placer sale de mi boca.

"Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Mi vagina se contrae, mis espasmos internos consiguen lo que quiero. Darle placer. Lo veo en sus ojos. Lo disfruta. Tras una embestida brutal, saca su pene de mi interior, lo oigo soltar el aire entre los dientes, mientras me muerde en el hombro por el esfuerzo hecho.

El agua recorre nuestros cuerpos mientras jadeamos por lo ocurrido. Lo nuestro es sexo en estado puro. Lo reconozco que me gusta tanto como a él. Abre un poco más el agua fría. Eso me hace gritar, como dos tontos, comenzamos a jugar bajo la ducha.

**Comentarios por favor…. También gracias a TODOS los que ya han colocado un comentario si iba colocar a Kate en este capítulo pero no supe cómo hacerlo, pero tranquilos ella va a salir en la historia igual que Ray y Carla.**


	8. navegando y un adios

Me levanto siento a Christian detrás de mi durmiendo profundamente hoy vamos a navegar, nunca he hecho eso lo mínimo que he ido es un bote a pescar, pero me imagino que este no es bote. Veo la mano de Christian esta sobre mi vientre y la otra mano esta por mi cabeza tiene una pierna en el medio de mis piernas como para que no me escape, como conseguí este hombre tan sexy, muy lentamente le quite su mano de mi vientre, me fui parando de la cama, tenía que ir al baño.

Cuando salí del baño el seguía dormido, voy a ver si Daniela está dormida o ya estará despierta, cuando llego a la habitación de invitación, Daniela no está allí, salgo de la habitación, la busco en su lugar favorito está viendo caricaturas.

"Buenos días princesa"

"Buenos días mama y Christian"

"sigue durmiendo hija, ¿te gusta el hija? "

"si mama, me hace reír, le gusta pintar conmigo, también tiene juegos en su teléfono"

"si bebe"

"mama, cuando volvemos a casa"

"en un par de días, ¿porque?"

"no quiero volver, me gusta estar aquí"

"bebe pero esta no es tu casa, es casa de Christian"

"pero él dijo que me podía quedar cuanto tiempo quisiéramos mama"

"bebe pero yo tengo que regresar a mi trabajo, además vas a comenzar tu escuela"

"está bien mama te quiero"

"yo también te quiero bebe, vamos a preparar el desayuno"

nos vamos las 2 a la cocina, comenzar hacer el desayuno, Daniela quería cereal, para Christian y para mi voy hacer unas tostadas, huevos revueltos y tocino, coloco hacer café y agua para mi te.

Decido colocar algo de música, comienzo a cantar por toda la cocina a Taylor Swift – Ours

Taylor Swift - Ours

Botones de ascensor y aire de la mañana,  
el silencio incómodo hace que quiera coger las escaleras.  
Si estuvieras aquí nos reiríamos de sus miradas ausentes,  
pero ahora mismo, mi tiempo es suyo.

Parece que siempre hay alguien al que no le parece bien,  
lo juzgarán como si nos conocieran a ti y a mí,  
Y el veredicto lo dictan aquellos que no tienen nada que ver,  
el jurado no ha decidido, pero mi elección eres tú.

Así que no preocupes tu linda cabecita,  
la gente tira piedras a las cosas que brillan,  
y la vida hace que el amor parezca difícil.  
Es mucho lo que está en juego,  
el mar está picado.  
Pero este amor es nuestro.

Nunca se sabe lo que la gente guarda en la manga,  
los fantasmas de tu pasado van a saltar delante mío,  
acechando en las sombras con sonrisas de brillo de labios,  
Pero no me importa, porque ahora mismo tú eres mío,  
y tú dices...

Escucho a Daniela aplaudiendo para que siga cantando.

"vamos mama "  
No preocupes tu linda cabecita,  
la gente tira piedras a las cosas que brillan,  
y la vida hace que el amor parezca difícil.  
Es mucho lo que está en juego,  
el mar está picado,  
pero este amor es nuestro.

Y no les corresponde a ellos especular si está mal y,  
tus manos son resistentes,  
pero son conscientes, (de que) me pertenecen.  
Combatiré sus dudas y te daré fe,  
con esta canción para ti.

Porque me encanta el hueco entre tus dientes,  
y las adivinanzas que dices,  
y cualquier vil comentario de mi padre sobre tus tatuajes,  
será ignorado, porque mi corazón es tuyo.

Así que no preocupes tu linda cabecita,  
la gente tira piedras a las cosas que brillan,  
y la vida hace que el amor parezca difícil.

Así que no preocupes tu linda cabecita,  
la gente tira piedras a las cosas que brillan,  
pero no pueden coger lo que es nuestro.

No pueden coger lo que es nuestro,  
es mucho lo que está en juego,  
el mar está picado,  
pero este amor es nuestro.

.

Sigo despalda a la puerta, siento los brazos de Christian alrededor de mi cintura.

"buenos días princesa"

"buenos días"

"pensé que había huido, no estabas en la cama, en el baño, me asuste"

"por qué iba a huir Christian, además quería prepararte el desayuno"

"por lo que paso anoche, que bien desayuno en la cama"

"Christian no voy a huir por eso somos 2 adultos, además yo lo pedí"

"perfecto, buenos días princesa Daniela"

"buenos días, Chris"

"tú sabes lo que vamos hacer después del desayuno"

"no"

"vamos a ir a la playa, así que comete el desayuno"

le entrego el plato a Christian para comenzar a desayunar,

"tomas **té** siempre"

"si no me gusta el café"

terminamos de comer, comienzo a lavar los platos.

"perfecto, mis princesas vamos a vestirnos para irnos"

entro a la habitación de invitados para buscar que le voy a colocar a Daniela, decido por traje de baño color morado con flores amarillas, blancas, naranjas, la visto le queda perfecta su ropa nueva.

"mama me gusta mi nuevo traje de baño y mi nuevo vestido también"

"si te queda muy bien bebe, ahora me voy a vestir yo"

Agarro un bolso le agarro algo más de ropa para cambiarla.

Me dirijo a la habitación de Christian ya no está, me ducho rápidamente, me coloco un traje de baño tipo bikini de dos partes color rosado con tiras amarillas, espero que a Christian le guste es sexy, en el mismo bolso de Daniela meto un vestido de playa blanco que me queda muy bien también es nuevo.

Decido para irme ahorita vestirme, como me visto siempre me coloque unos **Shorts** de jean claros, con una camisa blanca que tiene el símbolo de Batman en el pecho me parece divertida, unos Converse Star negros me veo divertida, me gusta esta ropa, ropa interior extra, por si acaso Christian decide destrozar la mia.

Salgo a buscar a Christian y a Daniela. Entro a la cocina, está sentado con Daniela esperándome.

"estamos lista"

"vamos mis princesas"

nos subimos en elevador, allí está la electricidad que ha estado siempre le tengo que preguntar si el la siente.

Llegamos al garaje veo la camioneta Audi con Taylor en la puerta abre la puerta, montamos a Daniela en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Taylor comienza hablar con Christian me abre la puerta, me meto en la parte de delante de la camioneta Christian va manejando.

"vamos estar sin seguridad"

"no nunca, salgo sin seguridad"

"perfecto cariño"

comienzo a cambiar las estaciones de radio, hasta que consigo una que me gusta, comienzo a cantar.

No lo sientes  
Todo este tiempo estaba esperando que vinieras  
Dándote oportunidades una y otra vez y todo lo que hacías es decepcionarme  
Y me ha llevado bastante tiempo pero cariño he descubierto como eres  
Y piensas que estará bien pero no esta vez

Ya no tienes que llamar  
No cogeré el teléfono  
Esta es la última gota  
No quiero sufrir mas  
Y puedes decir que lo sientes  
Pero no te creeré cariño como hice antes  
No lo sientes más, no más, no

Pareces muy inocente  
Pude creerte si no lo supiera  
Podría haberte amado toda mi vida  
Si no me hubieras tenido esperando en el frio  
Y tienes tu parte de los secretos  
Y estoy cansada de ser la última de enterarme  
Y ahora me dices que te escuche  
Pero no funciona cada vez como antes

"me gustas como cantas"

"gracias"

"te gusta esa canción"

"si me recuerda a Joe"

"porque"

"la cantaba mucho los primeros meses de mi embarazo"

"que te pareció mi familia, Ana"

"me encanto, tus padres son un encanto"

"gracias para mí se significa mucho que te guste estar con mi familia"

"pasas mucho tiempo con ellos"

"si pero más que todos con Elliot y Mia"

"en buenos que tengas hermanos, yo soy hija única"

"no vería mi vida sin mis hermano s"

"es normal crecieron juntos darías todo por ellos y ellos darían todo por ti"

"es muy cierto"

"mama tu canción"

"si, bebe"

colocar la letra Love Song

TENGO LA CABEZA BAJO EL AGUA  
Y ME PIDIERON QUE RESPIRE TRANQUILA POR UN RATO  
LA RESPIRACIÓN SE HACE DIFÍCIL, HASTA YO SE ESO  
TU HICISTE UN ESPACIO PARA MI PERO ES DEMASIADO PRONTO PARA NOTARLO  
SI ESTOY FELIZ ESTANDO EN TUS MANOS

SOY INUSUALMENTE DIFÍCIL DE AGUANTAR  
MIRADAS EN BLANCO HACIA PÁGINAS EN BLANCO  
NO HAY UNA MANERA FÁCIL DE DECIR ESTO  
TU LO DICES BIEN, PERO HACES QUE ESTA SEA DIFÍCIL PARA MI  
NO TE ESCRIBIRÉ UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR  
PORQUE TU LA PEDISTE  
PORQUE NECESITAS UNA, LO VES?

NO TE ESCRIBIRÉ UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR  
PORQUE TU ME DIJISTE QUE  
O LA HAGO O TERMINAMOS CON ESTO  
SI ESA ES TU MANERA DE HACERLO  
YO NO TE ESCRIBIRÉ SOLO PARA QUE TE QUEDES  
SI TODO LO QUE QUIERES ES MARCHARTE, NECESITARÉ UNA MEJOR RAZÓN PARA ESCRIBIRTE HOY UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR

LO APRENDÍ DE LA MANERA DIFÍCIL  
QUE TODOS DICEN COSAS QUE QUIERES OIR  
Y MI CORAZÓN PESADO SE METE PROFUNDO DENTRO DE TI Y  
TUS PALABRAS RETORCIDAS,  
TU AYUDA SOLO HIERE  
NO ERES LO QUE PENSABA QUE ERAS  
ES HOLA A LO ALTO Y SECO  
ME CONVENCES PARA DARTE PLACER.

Mientras canto veo a Christian, él tiene una sonrisa en su cara se ve hermoso. Sigo cantando

PROMÉTEME QUE NUNCA DEJARÁS LA LUZ PRENDIDA  
PARA AYUDARME A VER CON LA LUZ DEL DÍA, MI GUÍA, QUE SE FUE  
PORQUE CREO QUE EXISTE UNA MANERA DE QUE ME AMES  
PORQUE DIGO QUE  
NO TE ESCRIBIRÉ UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR  
PORQUE TU LA PEDISTE  
PORQUE NECESITAS UNA, LO VES?

Este hombre es muy bello, tengo que tomarle una foto para recordar el verano que lo conocí. Saco de mi cartera mi teléfono, le saco una foto de perfil se ve hermoso.

"me sacaste una foto Ana"

"si no te gusta"

"no me importa, normalmente no me sacan muchas fotos"

"nos tenemos que sacar una foto juntos, para recordarte"

"claro, aunque siempre voy a estar allí"

Sonrió

"Daniela una foto"

le saco la foto a Daniela con una hermosa sonrisa que sé que no la heredo de mí.

"perfecto mi niña hermosa"

"Christian sube esa canción"

"quien canta esa canción"

"Ricardo Arjona se llama si tu no existieras"

yo tengo temor a perderte y terror a que vuelvas;  
¡no puedo vivir junto a ti y sin ti es imposible!;  
me muero por verte otra vez y me matas si vuelves;  
¡qué bueno sería despertar y que tú no existieras!..

Si tú no existieras;  
serían más cortos los días,  
no habría que revolcarse en esta historia inconclusa,  
que es una ruleta rusa con ganas de perder...

Si tú no existieras;  
sería más fácil el aire,  
no habría que respirar todo el aroma que  
dejaste desde el día en que te marchaste;  
si tú no existieras...

Tú tienes el don de lo extremo no hay cómo evitarlo;  
jamás fui infeliz y feliz como he sido contigo;  
tú tienes el don de lo absurdo y hay que soportarlo;  
¡sería mejor desde luego que tú no existieras!...

Si tú no existieras;  
serían más cortos los días,  
no habría que revolcarse en esta historia inconclusa,  
que es una ruleta rusa con ganas de perder...

Si tú no existieras;  
sería más fácil el aire,  
no habría que respirar todo el aroma  
que dejaste desde el día en que te marchaste...

continuamos en el carro en silencio, después de la canción, solo con la música que sonaba. Hasta que mi teléfono suena, era mi jefa.

"hola Jen"

"hola Ana como te va por _**Seattle**_ "

"muy bien por allá, está haciendo mucho frio "

"no mucho, Ana mañana comienzas el curso"

"si estoy emocionada"

"si Paul me dijo que te fue muy bien en la reunión, que vas hacer con Daniela"

"no lo sé he hablado con un par de niñeras, pero esta noche al llegar de nuevo a mi hotel, averiguare muy bien, pero hay una chica encantadora que se llama Ivana, que es muy buena con los niños"

"perfecto, Ana cualquier cosa llámame, las esperamos aquí"

"aunque, me gusta mucho aquí, jen"

"es muy bueno, en donde están ahorita"

"vamos caminos a la playa "

"que buenos disfruten"

"perfecto gracias"

"Daniela te manda saludos jen"

"quien es Jen, Ana "

"mi jefa"

"se preocupa por ti"

"si"

Llegamos al muelle Christian sale me abre la puerta, luego abre la puerta de la parte de atrás en donde esta Daniela, la lleva en los brazos, en eso se acerca Taylor.

"señor, a qué hora viene de vuelta"

"a las 5 Taylor"

"perfecto que tengan buen viaje"

"gracias Taylor"

caminamos hasta el muelle, Christian me tiene agarrada de la mano, cuando nos paramos al frente de un gran yate, es hermoso blanco, con tonos de gris suave como las nubes, Daniela tiene una sonrisa en su rostro igual que Christian.

"Christian como se llama el barco"

"Grace"

"como tu madre"

"si ella me salvo"

"te salvo de que"

"vamos quiero que conozcas a Mac"

subimos al yate sale un hombre moreno, alto, con unos lentes oscuro, es sexy.

"Mac, ella es mi novia anastasia Steele y su hija Daniela Steele "

"mucho gusto anastasia, Daniela"

"sígame Ana por favor"

"bueno subamos a bordo"

Christian nos muestra nos muestra el yate, tiene 4 habitaciones la más grande es la principal, es color azul cielo tiene una cama muy grande, dios como me gustaría que me acostara allí. Me saca de la habitación.

"sé lo que piensas"

"que es lo que pienso Christian"

"te quedaste viendo la cama, te sonrojaste"

Seguimos viendo habitaciones, el yate esta todo equipado, hay hasta una pequeña piscina me encanta este yate.

Llegamos a la parte superior, sienta a Daniela cerca de volante, le coloca un chaleco salvavidas, luego se acerca a mi hace lo mismo con una sonrisa.

"me gusta atarte"

"si a mí también me gustó mucho Christian"

enciende el yate, Mac lo ayuda en todo el procedimiento, cuando por fin salimos de la bahía, Mac desaparece no sé qué se hizo. Christian se agarra la mano.

"ven aquí bebe, te quiero enseñar cómo se maneja esto"

me comienza a decir todo el tablero, como voy a tener el volante, todo perfecto. Después de un rato llama a Mac el viene a tomar el timón.

"vamos para la piscina, chicas"

Christian me ayuda con Daniela, le coloca un salvavidas, yo comienzo a quitarme la ropa, el me ve arriba abajo, sonriente, yo sé que es por mi traje de baño.

Me siento en la orilla de la piscina a ver como el yate se hace camino en el mar, cuando Christian se sienta a mi lado.

"puede hacerte un pregunta, Ana"

"claro"

"de donde conoces a mi hermano"

"él era el mejor amigo de Joe"

"si lo sé"

"lo sabes?"

"si yo conocí a Joe"

"QUE"

"si salimos varias veces"

"sabes cuándo salí embarazada de Daniela, yo busque a Eli, él me dijo que me iba a ayudar, pero yo no quería ser una carga para nadie, en eso llego Joe le dijo a tu hermano que yo era una puta, que no me ayudara en nada, porque él no me iba ayudar que él bebe que yo llevaba en mi vientre era un bastardo, después no supe más de Elliot "

"nunca supe esa conversación yo sé que ellos estuvieron peleados un largo tiempo hasta que el murió, mi hermano fue al entierro, por obligación mas nada"

"sabes me duele que allá muerto, pero en cierto punto no me importa me dejo lo más preciado para mí que es Daniela"

"si es una buena chica, haz hecho un gran trabajo"

"porque dices que Grace te salvo"

"ya te dije que soy adoptado, bueno me salvo de que yo fuera como mi madre biológica, me tuvo paciencia, me dio amor, educación, siempre ha estado allí para apoyarme y amarme"

"todo lo que una madre hace"

"si tú sabes mucho de eso"

"si"

ya era hora del almuerzo, Christian saca una canasta de comida.

"en que momento"

"Gail"

"qué bueno, hay que darle las gracias"

"escuche que le estabas diciendo a tu jefa, que ibas a contratar una niñera para que cuidara a Daniela mientras estabas en el curso"

"claro no me la puedo llevar"

"Gail puede cuidarla, Ana"

"no quiero molestar"

"no es una molestia, Ana además si se va a molestar, si contratas a otra persona para que cuide a Daniela, va a pensar que ella no la sabe cuidar"

"tú crees que se moleste"

"si ella les tiene cariño, le gusta los niños"

"entonces le preguntare esta noche, para ver si la puede cuidar mientras estoy en el curso"

cuando terminamos de comer, me dejo porque tenía que mandar unos correos urgentes. Acosté a Daniela para que durmiera un rato, a los 10 minutos ya estaba dormida. Salgo de la habitación en busca sigue hablando por teléfono. Salgo para ver el mar, para pensar.

Siento a Christian solo por las vibraciones que hace mi cuerpo. Yo tengo los ojos cerrados. Siento sus manos en mis caderas.

"sabes cuando era pequeña, cerraba mis ojos imaginaba que nadie me veía"

"en serio, pero yo acabo de ver la niña más bonita de todas, seguro te cansabas que te vieran todo el tiempo"

"crees en el amor verdadero"

"si lo comencé a creer desde que te conocí Ana"

"Christian que son las cicatrices que tienes en el pecho"

"unos de los amantes de mi mama biológica le gustaba fumar, le gustaba quemarme, no lo recuerdo muy bien, solo recuerdo que me dolía mucho"

Comencé a llorar pobre Christian.

"no llores por mí Ana"

"bebe, solo te imagino llorando cuando ese hombre te quemaba"

"tranquila sabes que nadie me podía tocar, tenía miedo, cada vez que me acostaba con una chica no me quitaba la camisa"

"Christian, pero yo te he tocado tu pecho, te lo besado"

"si Ana, tu haz sido la única en muchas cosas, tu, Mia, Daniela son las únicas que me han tocado, me sorprende que no me doliera"

"porque habría de dolerte"

"normalmente me dolía, pero ya no"

"sabes que Christian eres un hombre maravilloso, sexy, exitoso, inteligente no entiendo porque quieres estar conmigo un domingo , además me presentas como tu novia"

"Ana me gusta, ya no se en que forma decírtelo, me duele cada vez que dice que te vas en 2 semanas"

"porque "

"no quiero que vallas"

"Christian, tú crees que me quiero ir, pero vamos hacer una cosa"

"que"

"vamos a disfrutar las 2 semanas que tenemos, un amor de verano, disfrutemos la vida"

"déjame hacerte feliz"

"Christian yo"

"Ana yo no soy el papa de Daniela, yo puedo ser controlador, fanático del control, dios me gusta que las cosas sean como yo digo, pero por favor tenme paciencia, Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme muchas cosas "

"yo no soy fácil Christian, me gusta hacer lo que yo digo, soy independiente, me gusta trabajar para mí y mi hija"

"dicen que polos opuesto se atraen "

"Christian vamos hacer el amor, aprovechar que Daniela está dormida"

"así que eso es lo que hacen las parejas con hijos, cada vez que duermen tienen hacen el amor"

"me imagino que si no, todos fueran hijos únicos"

Nos dirigimos a la habitación principal, Christian comienza a besarme me susurra en mi oído.

"te hiciste indispensable para mí, eres la persona que pensé, que pedí"

Me va acostando e n la cama, me va quitando la parte de arriba del traje del baño, comienza a besarme mis senos, bastante tiempo, hasta que siento me voy a tener mi primer orgasmo del día.

"bebe, amamantaste a Daniela"

"siiiiiiii"

"dios me hubiera gustado estar allí"

"Para que"

"para probar otra cosa que sale de ti"

Sigue el viaje hacia el sur, cuando me quita la parte de debajo de mi traje de baño.

"bebe quería hace esto desde hace tiempo"

"vamos hazme el amor soy tuya, solamente tuya"

Después de hacer el amor, estoy en su pecho me gusta este hombre no sé qué hacer.

"Ana, he venido a parar con la mujer que soñé eres una estrella fugaz. Me gusta porque eres autentica y vive sin recetas"

"me encantas tus palabras, me gustaría quedarme así todo el día, pero no quiero que Daniela ande por allí en el yate"

"vamos mi princesa. Mañana te espera un buen día"

"eso espero bebe"

Terminamos de pasar el resto del día excelente. Llegamos al puerto ya estaba Taylor.

"buenas tarde señor "

"buenas tarde Taylor"

"aquí están las llaves señor"

"gracias"

Cuando vamos vía la escala Daniela comienza a gritar

"mama, papa McDonald's yo quiero"

Siento que el corazón se paró, Christian me ve

"por favor mama"

"yo no estoy manejando Daniela"

"papa por favor"

Cierro los ojos. Veo que Christian está entrando al Auto Mac. Daniela grita lo que ella quiere. No estoy prestando mucha atención.

"Ana que quieres"

"nada gracias Christian"

Se me queda viendo con sus ojos grises más de lo normal, nunca lo había visto así. Cuando vamos caminos a la escala, tengo que detener esto ahora.

"Christian voy para mi hotel esta noche"

"porque Ana"

"solo quiero ir parra el hotel por favor"

"ok lo que quieras"

Legamos al hotel me bajo, antes que él me habrá la puerta, saco a Daniela, del carro.

"vamos hija, despídete de Christian"

"chao Daniela"

"Christian hasta luego, nos veremos"

"Ana no entiendo lo que acaba de pasar"

"hasta luego Christian gracias por este día"

Me voltee y me fui hacia el elevador. Yo quería llorar, pero porque, no puedo dejar que mi hija se encariñe con él, yo no vivo aquí, sigue pensando así, Ana te quedaras sola mi diosa esta llorando como loca. Entro a mi habitación.

"vamos hija para bañarte, para que luego comas"

Bañe a Daniela, luego comió, rezamos, se quedó dormida. Salí de habitación fui hacia el baño, sentada en el piso lo que hice fue llorar, hasta que me dio hipo, no había llorado tanto desde que Joe me dejo. Agarro mi teléfono había 15 llamadas de Christian, con 3 mensajes de texto.

**Primer mensaje**

"Ana que paso, dime que hice mal no entiendo, porque te deje en el hotel. por favor responde"

**Segundo mensaje**

"Ana, bebe contéstame las llamadas, por favor no entiendo, no te voy hacer daño"

**Tercer mensaje**

"Ana, te necesito por favor, no sé qué hacer ya te dije que nunca he tenido un novia real, por favor Ana contéstame"

Escribo el primero y único mensaje.

"Christian, gracias por todo, por la ropa, por los buenos momentos que compartimos, disfrute los días que pase contigo, pero no puedo permitir que mi hija se encariñe con alguien que no voy a seguir viendo el resto de su vida, cuando Daniela te dijo papa algo en mi corazón se sintió no sé cómo describirlo, pero lo cierto es que ella no es tu hija daría lo que fuera por que fuera tuya, que fuéramos una familia. Será mejor que dejemos de vernos, no soy para ti si viniera sola tal vez, las cosas fueran diferente, pero si te diré algo Christian eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida aparte de mi hija espero que consigas todo lo que desees y encuentres a la mujer de tus sueños, recuerda esto nada pasa por casualidad, le voy a dar gracias a dios todos los días por tropezarme ese día contigo, hasta luego Christian."

Le di enviar, apague el teléfono comencé a llorar otra vez. Ahora por Christian. Abre hecho lo correcto.

**Comentarios por favor. Sé que es un capitulo algo largo lo siento hay muchas canciones pero todas son muy buenas.**


	9. Volvi a ti

Nunca pensé q me iba a enamorar tan pronto, me duele todo de tanto llorar, mis ojos están hinchados, dormí en el piso del baño, bueno lo que pude dormir, cerraba mis ojos y lo único que veía era a Christian.

Me levanto, me meto a duchar, al salir, prendo mi teléfono, veo un mensaje de Christian.

"Ana, no sé qué decirte siempre voy a estar a tu lado, por favor hablemos"

será que lo llamo, mi diosa me dice que sí, mi corazón dice que sí, mi mente dice que sí, pero no lo voy hacer, tengo que pensar en Daniela, no en mí, busco nuestras maletas, busco nuestra ropa, comienzo a guardar todo, dejo lo que nos vamos a poner para irnos a casa, si a casa, al diablo con el curso me voy tengo que dejar todo esto atrás, tengo que levantar a Daniela.

"hija levántate"

"buenos días mama"

"buenos días mi princesa, vamos levántate, nos vamos a casa"

mi hija comenzó a gritar, me pronto esta triste.

"mami Christian va a venir con nosotras"

"no hija, no puede él trabaja aquí, vamos a bañarte"

después de baño, llamo para cambiar mis boletos de avión, todo está listo, salimos del hotel, veo una camioneta negra en el estacionamiento, será Christian allí, no me estoy volviendo loca, debe ser de un cliente del hotel.

Me quedo mirando el carro, hasta que el taxista me habla.

"estamos listo señora"

"gracias"

"está bien vamos"

Ya han pasado dos semanas y media mi corazón no resiste, ni mi cuerpo, hace una semana me caí, ahora tengo un pequeño yeso no me puedo mover mucho, tengo que hablar con alguien. Marco un número conocido. Al segundo repique contesta.

"Ana"

"hola Gail"

"como estas hija"

"bien como esta todo por allá"

"bueno. Pero han estado mejores"

"Gail puedes hablar o esta Christian por allí"

"claro que puedo hablar él está en su oficina, desde que se fueron lo que hace es trabajar"

"Gail me tuve que ir estaba confundiendo a Daniela"

"hija crees en el amor"

"si Gail"

"bueno con eso es suficiente"

"Gail si no me ama, si ve que no me quiere con una hija"

"Ana te ama más que a su vida a ti y a Daniela, ahora se siente vacío"

"Gail ahora dime, crees que tengo que regresar allá"

"haz lo que dicte tu corazón hija"

"gracias Gail. Besos"

cuando cuelgo el teléfono, me muevo hacia el closet saco un bolso de espalda en mas fácil, también el bolso de Daniela, los pasaportes, la busco la visto, meto algo de ropa. Por ultimo llamo un taxi, cuando el taxi llega bajo con mucho cuidado con mis muletas, Daniela a mi lado.

"mama para dónde vamos"

"para donde Christian bebe"

"en serio"

"si mami vamos"

el avión aterriza en Seattle a 7 de la noche. Tengo que llamar a Gail. Decido llamar desde el taxi.

"hola Gail"

"hola"

"puedes hablar"

"no mucho estoy ocupada con mi jefe mándame un texto"

"Gail será rápido voy en camino en taxi para la escala"

"perfecto nos veremos hija"

parece una eternidad por fin llego a la escala he tratado que Daniela no se duerma, pero no ha funcionado, le pago al conductor, me ayudo a bajar, me coloco el bolso en mi espalda, el de Daniela lo llevo en la misma mano donde la llevo cargada, con la libre afinco la muleta, como lo hago no lo sé pero me duele como el infierno.

Llego a la puerta del elevador, espero que Christian no haya cambiado la contraseña, la marco, cuando el elevador se abre estoy en la casa de Christian.

Camino hacia la puerta, me las arreglo para abrir, allí estoy sin fuerza alguna. Cuando lo veo está parado al frente de la cocina con Gail, veo que viene Taylor también. Mi diosa estaba en coma, ha despertado gritando. Agarro aire.

"hola, Christian"

no sé si esta en shock o está molesto, en que piensa, no habla. Esto fue un error, cuando voy tratando de mover para irme, el grita.

"no se te ocurra moverte anastasia"

"hola sr grey"

cuando lo veo está al frente de mí, siento que mis piernas están débiles. El agarra me quita a Daniela de mi brazo, la carga, Daniela envuelve sus manitas en su cuello. Habla dormida.

"papi volvimos"

de me cae su bolso al suelo. Me sostengo en su hombro, me coloco más cerca de él.

"si volvimos, pero la pregunta del millón de dólares es tu nos aceptas"

"siempre y para siempre Ana, no me vuelvas a dejar por favor"

"más nunca cariño"

Christian llama Gail para que acomode la habitación de Daniela, se lleve los bolsos.

"cariño me tengo que sentar mi pie me duele mucho"

"vamos"

Christian le da a Taylor a Daniela, en eso Christian, me carga me lleva a su habitación, me acuesta en su cama. Sonríe, echaba de menos esa sonrisa

Veo que Christian va saliendo de la habitación.

"Christian para dónde vas"

"voy a ver si acostaron a Daniela"

con eso sale de la habitación, tengo que tomarme mis pastillas para el dolor, me levanto a buscarlas, cuando las consigo siento la energía de Christian tenía más de 2 semanas sin saber de ella.

"que estás haciendo Ana, te deje acostada en la cama"

"tengo que tomar mi medicamento, me duele mi tobillo"

veo que venía con un vaso de agua.

"gracias por el agua"

"de nada Daniela ya está muy dormida"

"si está agotada"

"Ana tenemos que hablar de todo lo que paso"

"si hablemos"

"qué coño te paso en tu pie"

"me sentí muy rara, me caí, me doble el tobillo hace una semana"

"mierda Ana porque no me llamaste"

"porque del mensaje que te envié pensé que no querías saber más nada de nosotras"

"Ana siempre quiero saber de ustedes, te molestaste porque Daniela me dijo papa"

"si Christian sentí que no era correcto"

"por qué no es correcto dame una razón Ana para que no sea correcto"

"tú no eres su padre"

"pero tal vez quiera serlo Ana, sería tan malo"

"Christian, no digas cosas que no sientes, que después te puedes arrepentir, cosas que con el tiempo pueden lastimar a mí y a mi hija" 

"Ana nunca me voy arrepentir, cuando Daniela me dijo papa, algo sentí, sentí amor, me sentí que ya tengo mi pequeña familia, cuando me dejaste ese día, sentí que mi familia me abandono, han sido unos días horribles, no he hablado con nadie, lo único que hago es trabajar, llego a casa tarde, cenaba, me iba a mi oficina a seguir trabajando, no dormía porque mi cama olía a ti, me recordaba a ti. Cuando llegaste esta noche, ya me estaba preparando para irme a buscarte a montana, ya no aguantaba más, pero por alguna razón Gail estaba lenta hoy, luego recibió una llamada misteriosa, hasta me dijo para discutir el menú de la semana, bueno cuando te vi en la sala mi corazón volvió a latir Ana, no quiero que te vayas más por favor dime que tengo que hacer para que te quedes conmigo"

estoy llorando como una niña de 15 años.

"te diré algo, si me quieres con mi hija aquí estamos entonces"

"si las quiero en mi vida"

"Christian hazme el amor"

"con mucho gusto bebe, pero no quiero lastimarte, por tu pie bebe"

"tranquilo solo se delicado, aunque me gustaría que me amarres, como la última vez"

"no haremos el dulce amor"

Christian me comienza a desvestir poco a poco quedo en ropa interior.

"Ana bebe estas más delgada, tienes que comer más"

comienza a besar todo mi estómago hasta la liga de mi ropa interior, me abre las piernas.

"oh Ana ya estas mojada se ve en toda tu ropa interior, bebe deja hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer por favor, amanecer contigo"

"soy tuya"

me quita mi ropa interior, está jugando conmigo, siento que mete un dedo, luego otro, comienza un ritmo infernal, dios mi orgasmo ya viene, cuando ya estoy llegando los saca sube de nuevo a mí, a besarme siento su erección dura y fuerte en el medio de mis piernas lo quiero ya.

"Christian bebe te necesito"

logro decir.

"pequeña todo a su tiempo"

cuando me quita el sostén me ve totalmente desnuda, noto una sonrisa en su cara. Comienza jugar con mis senos con sus manos viajando por mi cuerpo, hasta que encuentra mi centro húmedo otra vez. El sigue en mis senos, dios porque están tan sensibles, me duele, pero no me importa debe ser por la falta de uso.

"bebe tienes los senos un poco más grandes, me gusta, están sensibles, eso me gusta mucho más"

"Christian"

dios mío no aguanto más. El seguía en mis senos, estimulándome mi clítoris. Cuando voy sintiendo que va bajando de nuevo. Cuando siento su lengua de nuevo, morí estoy en el cielo.

"pequeña venir a mi quiero probarte de nuevo."

Sentí su lengua de nuevo, salía y entraba, me mordía era de él. No tardo mucho cuando siento que mi cuerpo comienza a convulsionar.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH Christiannnnnnnn"

ciento que sube de nuevo me besa con nuestras lenguas en una danza muy dulce, siento mi sabor en su boca. Mis manos están en su cuerpo llego a su bóxer, sin dejar de besarnos. Comienzo a quitarlos, tengo que seguir. El beso sigue más intenso siento el calor, la pensión, la lujuria, el amor, entre nosotros. Llego a quitarle su bóxer porque siento su gran pene ya en mi centro como una atracción.

Pongo mi pierna buena la que no tiene el estúpido yeso alrededor de su cuerpo muevo mis caderas para darle acceso directo a mí, siento que Christian comienza a moverse, dios ya está dentro de mí, lo siento. Deja de besarme, me ve me agarra mis caderas comienza con movimientos suaves y lentos, lo necesito más fuerte, mis caderas la muevo mas rápido, lo necesito, comienza más rápido. Dios de nuevo siento que mi orgasmo va a venir muy pronto, Christian lo debe sentir también por que comenzó a moverse mas rápido dios voy a morir, muerta por un orgasmo.

Christian delicadamente me agarra mi otra pierna para tener más velocidad como si la necesitara parece un conejo que tomo éxtasis.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH christiannnnnnnn"

el siguió moviéndose acaso tomo viagra este hombre. Hasta que por fin ciento un calor por dentro de mí, me encanta esta sensación, Christian me besa tiernamente.

"pequeña venme por favor te voy a decir algo"

"dime"

"TE AMO, mi pequeña"

"Christian yo también TE AMO"

con eso nos besamos con mucha lujuria, pasión solo nosotros existimos en el mundo.

Guao no sé cuántas veces he hecho el amor con Christian, sé que duele mis partes íntimas, estoy acostada en su pecho, ya son pasadas la 1 de la mañana.

"Ana quiero cuidarte siempre me entiendes, estoy feliz a tu lado"

"yo también lo soy a tu lado bebe"

"no quiero que me dejen nunca ni tu ni Daniela, somos una familia Ana, deja que me llame papa me gusta."

"Está bien bebe"

así me quede dormida en los brazos de príncipe azul

Me desperté abrazada a Christian es el hombre más bello del mundo me siento como una princesa en los brazos de su príncipe, me duele muy poco mi pierna debe ser el descanso, voy a dejar de tomar tanto medicamentos para el dolor me hacen sentir rara, mareada, con ganas de vomitar, como ahorita.

Me levanto me dirijo al baño, de repente siento la bilis en mi garganta, comienzo a vomitar, siento la mano de Christian en mis caderas para sostenerme y la otra tiene mi cabello.

Cuando termino de vomitar Christian, me tiene sostenida con ambas manos.

"me quiero cepillar mis dientes"

"vamos aquí, hay un cepillo"

cuando termino de cepillarme me hago una cola.

"Ana que fue eso"

"yo creo que son los analgésicos, voy a dejar de tomarlos, me están haciendo sentir rara"

"pero no te duele la pierna"

"no tanto como antes pero tengo dejarlo, me están haciendo mal"

lo beso en los labios.

"buenos días Christian"

"ahora si me dices buenos días pequeña"

"vamos tengo mucha hambre no cene anoche"

"porque no cenaste"

"larga historia vamos"

"hazla corta"

"Christian tengo una semana sin trabajo por mi yeso, poco dinero, preferí alimentar a Daniela, que a mi así que allí está la historia, ahora podemos ver si Daniela se levantó, para ir a comer"

"vamos" 

El cambio de humor de Christian es raro, voy con mi muleta, cuando llegamos a la sala esta Daniela en el piso con otra niña un poco más grande que ella. Están pintando. Cuando Daniela me ve al lado de Christian. Salió corriendo.

"Christian volvimos"

"si mi pequeña princesa como estas"

"bien conoces a mi nueva amiga se llama sophia"

"quien es sophia hija"

"es la hija de Taylor Ana "

Me dice Christian.

"hola sophia soy Ana la mama de Daniela"

"hola Ana, estaba jugando con Daniela"

"qué bueno ya desayunaste sophia"

"no Gail está haciendo el desayuno"

"ok hija"

Christian y Daniela siguen abrazado hablando de lo que había hecho en montana.

"Christian te hice un dibujo"

cuando Daniela se lo entrega era un dibujo éramos Christian, yo, ella con una casa, cada persona tenía un nombre el Christian decía papa, el mío mama y el suyo hija.

"esta hermoso Daniela gracias"

"de nada voy a ver si está listo el desayuno"

cuando llegamos a la cocina abrazo Gail, no la había visto desde que fui.

"seguí mi corazón Gail aquí estoy"

"qué bueno Ana"

en eso Gail se dirige a Christian.

"sr. Grey el desayuno ya está listo"

"gracias Gail, voy a buscar a Daniela para darle el desayuno"

desayunamos todos incluyendo la hija de Taylor. Después del desayuno que comí bastante, tenía mucha hambre. Las niñas salieron a jugar a la habitación.

"Ana comiste bastante así me gusta"

"siiiii después de lo de esta mañana, tenía mucho más hambre"

"ok Ana, necesitas algo bebe"

"si, una guía de teléfono"

"una guía de teléfonos para que "

"necesito buscar unos números"

"dime los nombres de las personas que necesitas buscar, yo lo hare tengo una persona que se dedica a eso"

"en serio, acaso no tienes trabajo que hacer"

"Ana dame los nombres"

"ok Raymond steele, Carla May Wilks, Katherine Kavanagh"

"Katherine Kavanagh?"

"Si"

"rubia fresa, algo habladora, pequeña, le gusta las cosas buenas y rápidas"

"la conoces"

"lamentablemente si"

"como"

"es la novia de mi hermano, de Elliot"

"tienes su número"

"si"

"dámelo ya por favor"

cuando me lo da marco inmediatamente. Al segundo repique contesta.

"hola"

"hola"

"quien es"

"Ana"

"anastasia"

escucho un gripo en mi oído que creo que me dejo sorda.

"Ana donde estas, dime"

"en estos momentos estoy en Seattle y tu"

"yo también"

"dime estas bien, que paso tuviste él bebe, cuando regrese de donde mis padres conseguí fue la nota"

"si estoy bien, si tuve a la bebe es una niña algo tremenda, ya tiene más de 2 años, lo siento, este es mi nuevo número Kate"

"Ana donde estas necesito verte"

"esto te sonara raro, pero estoy en lugar llamado la escala, en donde vive tu cuñado, él fue que me dio tu número"

vuelve a gritar ahora más fuerte.

"por dios, ya voy para allá, tengo que verte"

con eso colgó.

"Kate sigue siendo un tornado"

"ni me lo digas, que dijo"

"que ya venía para acá"

"Ana te puedo hacer una pregunta"

"dime "

"como haz sobrevivido esta semana sin trabajar"

"bueno, cupones; poca comida, prefiero alimentar a Daniela que a mí, pero también entendía que si a mí me pasada algo quien iba a cuidar a Daniela, así que comía lo necesario tranquilo, estábamos bien" 

"no lo eras te desmayaste por la falta de comida, eso me molesta tuviste que llamarme, no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder, mi pequeña"

"ok bebe más nunca lo hare ahora soy toda tuya"

"siiiii mia para siempre"

"cuando puedes tenerme esos numero quiero ver a mis padres, para que conozcan a Daniela, quiero hacer las cosas bien"

"voy hacer eso pequeña, quieres que te lleve para sala con las chicas, así esperas al tornado allí"

"por favor"

con eso me lleva en sus brazos, me lleva en la sala, me coloca en su sofá.

"chicas estoy en mi oficina con Taylor"

"gracias bebe"

Christian tiene un buen rato en la oficina con Taylor. Cuando escucho el ping del elevador sé que es Kate. Gail va abrir la puerta. Cuando entra Kate sigue estando hermosa, pelo largo rubio tacones altos, vestida con un vestido rojo.

"Ana"

"Kate"

nos abrazamos, siento que Kate está llorando.

"no llores Kate"

"te fuiste, me dejaste debería amarrarte a partir de ahora"

"si me tuve que ir no quería ser carga para nadie, ven vamos a sentarnos este yeso no me deja estar mucho de pie"

"que te paso"

"me caí, quiero que conozcas a alguien"

"perfecto"

"Daniela hija ven aquí"

allí viene corriendo mi princesa hermosa.

"dime mami"

"quiero que conozcas a una vieja amiga, se llama Kate"

"hola Kate soy Daniela"

"hola Daniela soy Kate conozco a tu mami desde hace mucho tiempo"

"siiiii "

"mami puedo seguir jugando con sophia "

"claro"

cuando se va Daniela. La cara Kate es un poema.

"tiene un ligero parecido a él, pero se parece mucho a ti, estoy orgullosa de ti"

"si"

"como llegaste a conocer a mi cuñado"

"me lo tropecé en una librería hace poco más de un mes, comenzamos a salir y aquí estoy"

"ya conociste a su familia"

"si aunque a Elliot lo conozco desde hace tiempo"

"si yo sé él era amigo de Joe, cuando lo conocí, fue en el funeral de él, fui a ver si era verdad, él estaba allí, me enamore"

"enamoraste Kate estas enamorada"

"si, me vuelve loca, casi vivimos juntos"

"qué bueno Kate"

"si y tú y Christian"

"bueno me encanta, me gusta mucho, llegue ayer de montana donde vivía, no quería despegarse de mí, ni de Daniela, la quiere mucho está pendiente de ella"

"pero te devuelves para montana"

"no voy a buscar trabajo aquí, arriesgarme en el amor por primera vez, que te parece"

"vamos hacer hermanas" grito

"pareces mia"

"si ella es cool "

"si ella me encanto tengo que escribirle que estoy aquí, pero como veras no me puedo mover mucho"

"si, Ana ese es tu número"

"si, ya te guarde"

"perfecto me tengo que ir saludos"

Gail acompaña Kate al elevador. Christian todavía está en su estudio, me dirijo hacia la habitación de Christian me siento algo débil deben ser las emociones del día.

Cuando estoy a punto de llegar a la cama, veo que todo se coloca todo negro.

REVISION, COMENTARIOS POR FAVORRRRRR.


	10. sorpresa

Me siento rara, me duele la cabeza, escucho a Christian hablando con alguien, estoy en la cama, no sé dónde estoy, me siento desorientada.

"Christian en donde estoy "

"vamos camino al hospital te volviste a desmayar"

"no podemos, en donde esta Daniela"

"esta con Gail y sophia"

"Christian solo fue un desmayo, vámonos de nuevo a la apartamento"

en eso escucho que Taylor habla.

"sr. Grey ya llegamos al hospital"

siento que Christian me carga, en sus brazos, por toda la emergencia, veo borroso, me siento mal tal vez fue buena idea venir al hospital.

Escucho a Christian casi gritando.

"mama ve que tiene, no sé qué pasa"

me imagino que estamos donde Grace, luego sé que estoy en una camilla, me imagino, siento una luz en mis ojos.

"Ana, soy Grace"

"hola Grace"

"que sientes hija"

"estoy mareada, dolor de cabeza, algo ganas de vomitar"

"creo que estas algo deshidratada, vamos a colocarte algo de suero, hacerte unos exámenes, sufres de la tensión Ana"

"no nunca, bueno cuando estaba embarazada de Daniela, me subió un par de veces, pero después se me normalizo"

"ok, vamos a tomarte la tensión"

Grace comienza a tomarme la tensión, Christian está a mi lado, con cara de preocupación, su mano se la pasa por la cabeza.

"Ana tienes la tensión alta"

"gracias creo que la pastillas para el dolor me están haciendo mal, cuando me puedo quitar este yeso lo odio"

"vamos hacerte una radiografía para ver"

tenemos rato esperando. Me están pasando suero y medicamentos. Me hicieron radiografías en mi pie. Me dijeron que me podía quitar el yeso, solamente que me colocara una tobillera. Taylor salió a comprarla en la farmacia.

"como te sientes Ana"

"mucho mejor bebe gracias ya me quiero ir"

"hay que esperar los resultados de los exámenes bebe para irnos a casa"

"perfecto, haz hablado con Gail, como esta Daniela"

"si, está jugando ya Gail la baño, nos van esperar para cenar"

"Gail pobra hacer pizza, me provoca"

"si ya le diré, de que quieres la pizza pequeña"

"de lo que sea bebe"

Christian llama Gail y le dice lo de la cena.

"ya listo la pizza para la cena"

en eso Grace entra a emergencia junto con Taylor para entregarle la tobillera a Christian, por fin nos vamos a poder ir del hospital.

"chicos aquí están los resultados de los exámenes"

Grace tiene una sonrisa en su cara.

"Ana estas embarazada"

Grace acaba de decir embarazada, como. Como si mi boca no tuviera filtro.

"como, embarazada tienes que estar malo los exámenes Grace"

"bueno el cómo no les tengo que explicar cómo llegan los bebes, me imagino que tienen sexo, verdad, tomas pastillas Ana"

yo no podía hablar veo a Christian me tenía mi mano tan fuerte que creo que ya está morado.

"no mama no nos protegemos ninguno de los 2 realmente"

hablo Christian, se pasó la mano por su cabeza, estaba preocupado igual que yo.

"voy hacer abuela me encanta él bebe va hacer hermoso como Daniela, Ana tranquila tienes que estar tranquila por la salud del bebe te voy dar el nombre de una muy buena ginecóloga, trabaja aquí también"

"gracias mama" dice Christian

"de nada hijo"

"ya podemos irnos"

"no tienen que hacerle un eco a Ana para ver cómo está él bebe, para saber su tiempo de gestación"

Todo me recuerda a Daniela demonios la diferencia que Christian está a mi lado, joe no lo era.

"mama entonces llama a la doctora"

Christian llama a Taylor y sale de la emergencia. Al rato entra una mujer acompañada de Grace.

"Ana, ella es la Dra. Green"

"mucho gusto Dra. Green soy anastasia steele"

"bueno anastasia vamos hacerte un eco"

En eso entra Christian su mama la presenta.

"perfecto sr. Steele, tiene hijos"

"si una casi 3 años"

"perfecto ya sabe el procedimiento, le vamos hacer un eco el gel va estar frió"

En eso lo _vacía _el gel en mi vientre, comienza hacer el eco, sí que ella me diga ya veo al bebe. Allí habla la doctora.

"allí está él bebe, Ana tiene un poco más de 2 semanas, quieres fotografías del eco"

"si por favor"

Es lo único que llego a decir. La Dra. Green me da la fecha de mi próximo eco, los nombres de las medicinas prenatales, también dice que tengo que aumentar de peso. Christian por fin habla. Porque yo no puedo estoy en shock.

"ya estamos listo madre"

"si ya están listo, nos vemos en la cena del domingo"

"si madre estaremos allí, por favor no digas nada sobre el embarazo, queremos que sea una sorpresa"

cuando salimos, del hospital, nos montamos en el auto, estoy embarazada de Christian, por dios, no puede estar pasando, él va a pensar que lo hice a propósito, que soy una buscadora de oro.

Tengo que ver la ventana, ver los carros pasar, para no llorar, que voy hacer. Christian no habla, está en shock, todas las veces que nos hemos acostado sin condón, que estúpida soy. No llores Ana, no llores me repito, respira.

Me saca de mi trance la voz de Taylor, diciendo que ya llegamos. Nos subimos en el elevador, siento la electricidad sé que el la siente, cuando llegamos no lo espere, abrí la puerta de su apartamento.

Daniela salió corriendo abrazarme.

"mama, llegaste"

"si hija llegamos"

"hola Christian"

"hola Dani, voy estar en mi oficina"

"Gail está haciendo pizza"

"que bien, pero se me quito el hambre"

"mami porque"

"comeré más tarde"

" mami puedo ir a terminar de ver la película con sophia, estamos encantada "

"claro hija"

Daniela se va, ahora que hago Christian se metió en su estudio inmediatamente cuando entramos, quiero llorar, hasta desaparecerme como paso esto. Llegue a la habitación de Daniela, me acosté en su cama estaba tan cansada.

No sé qué paso, me quede dormida, siento las manitos de Daniela en mi cuerpo, veo por la venta ya es de noche, que hora será, tengo hambre.

Me levante con mucho cuidado, para no despertar a Daniela, comienzo caminar por el apartamento no me duele mi pierna. Me siento en el sofá. Porque estoy llorando, él dijo que me amaba ahora estoy embarazada, que mierda, él dijo que no era como joe, pero no me hablo en todo el camino, que hago.

Me agarro mi vientre.

"porque tuviste que aparecer tan rápido, no estamos preparados para tenerte"

Dios que hambre tengo. Me paro a buscar en la nevera a ver si esta la pizza, allí estaba la pizza, la agarro, cuando le voy a dar un mordisco.

"te la vas a comer fría, caliéntala en el horno microondas"

"no está bien así Christian"

"por favor dámela, para calentarla"

se la di en la mano, tomo el plato, lo metió en el horno microondas. Hay que tratar el pequeño elefante rosa de habitación.

Saco 2 copas estoy buscando el vino. Quiero vino.

"no puedes tomar Ana"

"lo sé, recuerda ya tengo una hija, sé que no puedo tomar, es para ti, yo tomare agua"

le vierto el vino a Christian, yo agarro el agua. El coloca los 2 platos con los pedazos de pizza en el mesón de la cocina. Tenía 3 pedazos de pizza, ya me comí uno, cuando voy por la mitad del otro, ya no puedo comer más.

"ya no quiero más"

cuando me voy a parar me mareo, me sostengo del mesón para no caerme. Christian se para corriendo.

"estas bien"

"me dio un mareo estoy bien, solo quiero bañarme, olvidarme de todo esto"

"vamos"

"para donde"

"nuestra habitación"

Dijo, nuestra habitación, cuando entramos a la habitación, Christian me agarra, me besa con mucha pasión, me separo.

"tenemos que hablar Christian"

"lo sé"

"que vamos hacer"

"Ana vamos a tener este bebe"

"Christian tu no quieres ser papa, lo se llegaste y no me hablabas desde que llegamos del hospital, me dejaste sola, yo no hice esto a propósito, no quede embarazada a propósito Christian que va a decir tu mama va a pensar que soy una buscadora de oro que quedó embarazada a propósito, que no tomaba pastilla, porque su hijo tiene más dinero que dios, ahora la mujer que con quien tiene saliendo un mes salió embarazada, por dios que estúpida soy"

"Ana te puedes callar por favor, que te dije anoche"

"que me amabas, pero Christian esto no estaba en nuestros planes, además nunca hemos hecho planes acabo de volver de montana, demonios por eso me sentía mal, todo el tiempo"

"quieres saber por qué te deje sola, me fui hablar, con mi psiquiatra, no sé cómo tratar una mujer embarazada, no sé qué tipo de padre voy hacer de un día para otro, estaba solo en mi vida, ahora tengo 2 niños, una mujer a quien amo con toda mi vida, Ana entiéndeme, no creo que seas una buscadora de oro, solo sé que estoy asustado"

"tú crees que yo no estoy asustada Christian, no planeaba quedar embarazada de nuevo, quería quedarme con Daniela solamente, quería casarme primero, durar un tiempo casada, luego tener hijos, conseguir un trabajo, cuando Daniela estuviera en la escuela iba a comenzar a estudiar, por dios, que vamos hacer"

"Ana ya terminaste"

"si"

"Ana pequeña se necesitan 2 para bailar tango, estoy asustado, sí, tengo miedo, si, que te amo, si, que voy estar junto a ti en cada paso del camino, si, que no había planes para tener un bebe, si al diablo con los planes, estoy cansado que todo en mi vida sea a base de planes, ahora yo también tengo la culpa en esto bebe, yo sabía que no tomabas pastilla, cuando te hice mia en la ducha sin condón, me gustó tanto que seguí haciéndolo, sin pensar, bebe te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo que está por venir"

"hijo como sabes que va hacer un varón"

"dios porque estoy rodeado de mujeres, imagínate que sea otra niña, van a tener mis tarjetas de crédito de por vida Ana, cuando Daniela tenga novio, por eso tiene que ser un varón para que la cuide mientras yo no este, podemos encerrar a Daniela aquí en el apartamento hasta que cumpla 30"

"bebe estás loco"

"si loco por ti"

"Christian hazme el amor por favor"

"pensé que no me lo ibas a pedir pequeña"

Christian me besa con tanta pasión, me encanta, me va quitando mi ropa que llevaba, me deja en ropa interior. Baja hasta mi vientre, comienza a repartir suaves besos en mi vientre.

"hola bebe soy tu papa, no eras un bebe planeado, pero si vas hacer un bebe esperado por tu mama, tu hermanita te va a querer mucho, tus abuelos te van amar, te van a consentir, pero ahora le voy hacer el amor a tu mami así que voy invadir tu espacio por un buen rato, te amo bebe"

con eso que dijo Christian lo que hago es llorar, el sube me besas mis lágrimas.

"pequeña no llores más"

"está bien cariño, creo que son las hormonas"

"pequeña será que podemos hacer el amor no quiero lastimarlo"

"no va a pasar nada Christian hazme tuya"

dios Christian me hizo el dulce amor, con suaves besos, apasionados, no sé cuántas veces esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre, nos duchamos juntos. Bromeo que allí fue donde hicimos al bebe.

Estoy acostada en el pecho de Christian, ya son la 2 de la mañana.

"pequeña tienes hambre"

"no Christian estoy bien"

"cuando tengas hambre me dices no importa la hora"

"Christian no puedo comer así, sino a los nueve meses voy aparecer una casa"

"bueno pero eso significa que él bebe va a estar saludable"

"Christian vamos estar bien deja de preocuparte lo bueno ya tengo experiencia"

"pero yo no Ana, no sé qué voy hacer"

"te diré que vamos hacer, vamos a vivir día a día, ahora vamos a dormir tengo mucho sueño, hoy ha sido un día agotador en muchos aspectos"

"está bien pequeña buenas noches los amos"

"buenas noches Christian, nosotros también te amamos"

No sé qué hora es pero escucho el grito de Daniela que retumba en el apartamento, Christian se para corriendo más rápido que yo directo a la habitación de Daniela, prendemos la luz y ella está llorando en su cama.

"papa la bruja me va a llevar"

"no bebe ninguna bruja te va a llevar, estoy aquí para cuidarte hija"

"papa pero la bruja es mala"

tengo que intervenir.

"hija ven aquí"

la cargo, cuando veo Taylor y Gail están en la puerta en piyamas.

"sr. Grey, Ana necesitan algo"

"no gracias Gail"

me siento en una mecedora que no había visto que estaba allí, con Daniela en mis brazos. Sigue llorando.

"mama quiero ir con papa"

veo a Christian a los ojos, se para me la quita de los brazos, tengo que darle crédito.

"papi nunca nos vas a volver a dejar"

"nunca bebe"

"tú eres mi papa"

"si hija lo soy"

"puedo dormir contigo papa"

"claro vamos mis princesas"

nos vamos los 3 hacia la habitación, nos acostamos en la cama gigante de Christian el en el medio, yo de un lado, Daniela del otro. Cuando veo Daniela ya estaba dormida.

"pequeña, que bruja decía Daniela"

"la bruja de encantada una película de princesas bebe, que estaba viendo esta tarde con sophia"

"ya se a Mia le gustan todas esa películas, igual que las románticas"

"a mí me gustan las películas románticas"

"está bien, mañana podemos ver alguna, pequeña, te amo, buenas noches de nuevo"

"buenas noches de nuevo"

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS **** A ****ZAFIRO AZUL CIELO 1313****, ****BONEZITAEMILY, ****CHRISBOOTH26637, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS SIGAN DEJAN COMENTARIOS LOS AMO.**


	11. felices

lamento tan tarde la actualizacion comence una nueva carrera estoy algo ocupada, tengo varios capítulos en mi teléfono.

Me levanto a la mañana siguiente estoy en la cama Daniela sigue durmiendo, ya Christian no está, debe haberse levantado temprano.

Me cepillo, me lavo la cara, no tengo nauseas matutinas hoy eso es bueno, salgo de la habitación en busca de mi amado Christian, está en la cocina hablando por el teléfono celular.

Lo escucho hablar antes que se dé cuenta que estoy allí.

"si mama, vamos a tener él bebe, por favor no le digas nada a nadie"

"todavía no sé cuándo lo vamos a anunciar madre"

"hoy va a comenzar a tomar sus pastillas prenatales, Taylor ya las compro en la farmacia, no Daniela no sabe todavía"

"perfecto nos veremos el domingo madre te quiero, les daré tus saludos"

decido entrar a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno.

"buenos días sr grey"

"buenos días mi pequeña, como amanecieron el día de hoy" me toca mi vientre.

"buen bien, sin _**náuseas**_ matutinas"

"eso es bueno, verdad"

"si, voy a preparar el desayuno, gracias por dejar que Daniela durmiera en la cama con nosotros"

"no hay problema, me gusto, despertar con mis niñas"

me coloco hacer el desayuno, con una sonrisa, las manos de Christian me rodean mis caderas.

"pequeña estas bien con lo del bebe"

"si es muy nuevo para mí también, porque con Daniela cuando supe, Joe salió corriendo, ayer cuando salimos de la clínica, no hablaste pensé que ibas hacer como el, pensé en irme por eso me fui al cuarto de Daniela, esa es la verdad"

"Ana, no soy como el, ya te lo dije, lo siento si te hice sentir así, además no puedo esperar que te comience a crecer la barriga"

"si porque"

"quieres saber, porque las tetas se te van a colocar, mas grades, ti cuerpo va a cambiar, eso me excita mucho, nunca he tenido sexo con una mujer embarazada, además lo más importante todo el mundo va a saber que tienes dueño"

"te excita?"

"si puedes ver en este momento"

el me agarra la mano, la lleva a sus pantalones. Dios su pene está bien erecto. Tengo unas ganas de tocarlo.

Así que meto la mano por su pantalón de piyama, agarro su pene, comienzo a buscar la punta, esto cabra en mi boca, nunca he hecho el sexo oral, a Joe no le gustaba, sácatelo de la cabeza. Así que decido besar a Christian aun con mi mano en su pene.

Dios nuestras lenguas bailan, sus manos están en mi culo, la mia en su pene, la otra en su cabeza para que no se aleje de mi boca, la mano que está en su pene, la comienzo a mover, Christian gime.

"pequeña voy a venir en tu mano"

"eso no lo quiero, vigila que no venga nadie a la cocina Christian"

con eso me agacho, le bajo los pantalones, sale su gran pene.

"pequeña que estás haciendo"

"Christian cállate"

veo el pene de Christian, lo agarro me lo meto en mi boca completo, comienzo a mover mi lengua, con mi otra mano juego con sus bolas, veo hacia Christian tienes los ojos fijos en mí, yo me muevo mas rápido, para darle más placer.

"pequeña voy a venir si no quieres que venga en esa dulce boca tuya, salte ya"

me muevo mas rápido, a los 5 minutos siento algo salados en mi garganta, me lo trago todo, santo dios, Christian es un dios griego, me lo saco de boca, subo los beso con mucha pasión.

"pequeña quiero estar dentro de ti ahora, te deseo"

"hazlo Christian"

me agarra, las caderas, me toca abajo de mis piernas las abre, para tener un mejor acceso.

"Christian esto tiene que ser rápido no queremos que Daniela nos consiga así, la verdad es que estoy desesperada aquí, te quiero ahora mis dentro de mi"

me saca mi ropa interior, de pronto se incrusta dentro de mi sin pensarlo 2 veces, se mueve de adentro a fuera, mis piernas están a cada lado de sus caderas, ya yo estoy gimiendo como una loca, mi orgasmo se está construyendo, Christian aumento la velocidad, más rápido, dios acaso se le olvido que estaba embarazada. Pero me gusta, dios me está sacando las tetas de mi camisa, las estaba chupando, mordiendo, mientras estaba todavía está dentro de moviéndose cada vez con velocidad, ya no puedo aguantar más mi orgasmo viene a continuacion.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH CHRISTIAN"

luego se seguía moviendo hasta que el vino con mucha fuerza.

"ANAAAAAA"

luego siento el líquido caliente que conozco muy bien.

"están bien pequeña"

"si tenemos hambre"

"entonces cocina mujer" con una sonrisa en su cara.

Me pongo mi ropa interior, veo que él se está colocando subiendo su pantalón. Me coloco hacer el desayuno. Taylor se aclara la garganta.

"buenos días sr. Grey, sr. Steele"

"buenos días Taylor"

"sr grey aquí está lo que pidió, también el periódico de esta mañana "

"gracias Taylor"

"señor llamo Gail para que venga hacer el desayuno"

"no Taylor gracias, ya Ana se está encargando de eso"

en eso se va Taylor de la cocina no dejo de pensar si nos escuchó teniendo sexo en la cocina.

"pequeña ven aquí te quiero dar algo"

"voy cariño, déjame termina de hacer las tortillas"

al terminar, me dirijo donde esta Christian tenía 2 cajas de regalos.

"esto es para ti"

"que es esto Christian"

"ábrelo y veras"

abro la más grande hay un _**iPad 5 **_ color blanco, hermoso, abro el otro regalo es un teléfono Samsung galaxy s4 de última generación táctil.

"Christian no puedo aceptar esto, lo siento"

"no te gustaron lo puedo cambiar"

"no están hermoso, pero no los puedo aceptar es mucho, además para que si ya tengo teléfono no necesito otro"

"porque quiero que tengo un teléfono de alta generación, quiero que nos podamos comunicar siempre acéptalo, me gusta regalarte cosas Ana"

"no lo sé Christian, no me gusta que me regalen cosas costosas, que va a venir después unos zarcillos de diamantes"

"podría ser Ana entiende soy una persona publica, cuando tenga eventos sociales me vas a tener que acompañar como mi novia, cuando los _Paparazzi_ se den cuenta de ti te van a perseguir pequeña, por eso te voy a regalar estas cosas por favor pruébalo mi pequeña"

agarro el teléfono es hermoso, me encanta siempre quise tener un teléfono así, será que lo tomo.

"tiene muchas aplicaciones, si quieres bajar mas no importa, todas la aplicaciones irán a mi cuenta pequeña"

"pero no quiero cambiar mi número de teléfono Christian"

"no se le colocara el mismo número pero lo aceptas entonces "

"si está bien Christian"

con eso Christian me agarra y me besa en los labios, amo a esto hombre.

"te amo a Christian"

"yo también te amo Ana"

"Ana también tengo algo que decirte"

"dime "

"tengo la dirección de tu padre, vive en Seattle"

"en serio, dame la dirección, iré en taxi hasta allí hoy quiero verlo"

"no nada de taxi Ana yo te llevare, cuando Daniela se levante"

"crees que me quiera ver Christian"

"todo padre ama a sus hijos sin importar que pequeña"

cuando voy a contestar veo que Daniela, viene con su piyama, con el dedo en la boca, con una manta se veía tierna.

"buenos días princesa"

"buenos días mami, buenos días papi"

"buenos princesita, tienes hambre, ya mama hizo el desayuno"

"rico mami hay leche"

"si hija ya te la doy"

coloco todos los plato en el mesón, comenzamos a comer, pienso que voy a ver a mi padre el día de hoy estoy feliz el estará feliz de verme, que va decir cuando conozca a Daniela, que ira a decir, cuando sepa que estoy embarazada de nuevo.

"Ana tienes que comer acuérdate"

"si, pero ya no me cabe más"

"comete aunque sea la tortilla Ana"

"está bien Christian"

"al terminar de comer salimos para dónde vamos"

"si Ana "

terminamos de comer tranquilamente. Estoy nerviosa

Vamos camino a ver a mi padre estoy nerviosa desde que salimos del apartamento, vamos en el carro de Christian, la seguridad va detrás de nosotros tengo que acostumbrar a eso decidí aceptar los regalos de Christian de mala gana.

Por qué será sé que no van hacer ni los primeros ni los últimos de estos regalos, así que ahora tengo un teléfono nuevo, en mi WhatsApp Messenger veo que tengo mucha gente que no sabía entre ellos toda la familia de Christian.

Así que coloque una foto de el conmigo que nos tomamos en el yate antes que fuera para montana, salimos besándonos. Y en título coloque, dándome una oportunidad en el amor, feliz cada día a tu lado te amo Christian eres mi sol después de la tormenta.

Inmediatamente me escribió Mia

"me encanta tu foto Ana"

"si es hermosa no las tomamos hace 2 semanas"

"en donde están"

"vamos a ver a mi padre que vive a las afueras de Seattle, para que conozca a Daniela y tu donde estas tu"

"en casa mañana vienes para la cena familiar"

"claro vamos todos"

"perfecto toma más fotos me encanta ver a mi hermano feliz"

"perfecto Mia saludos a tus padres nos vemos te voy a mandar una foto de Daniela para que veas que está haciendo"

me salgo de la aplicación busco la cámara del teléfono.

"Daniela sonríe una foto para la tía Mia"

Daniela saca la lengua. Le tomo la foto, Christian tiene una sonrisa.

"estas hablando con Mia"

"si desde hace rato"

"te pidió una foto de Daniela"

"si, ya se la voy a mandar"

le mando la foto a Mia.

Cuando me doy cuenta nos paramos en una pequeña casa con la puerta roja es hermosa de 2 pisos, hay una camioneta en el estacionamiento.

"llegamos Ana"

"vamos"

salimos de carro Christian lleva a Daniela, en sus brazos creo que ha comenzado a ser su lugar favorito, le encanta Christian. Llegamos a la puerta pienso en tocar, respiro, toco el timbre, escucho a mi papa que grita desde adentro.

"ya voy abrir"

tengo la respiración, pesada, estoy asustada por la reacción de mi papa. En eso abre la puerta. Se me queda viendo, ve a Daniela, veo que tiene los ojos brillosos. Tengo que hablar pero las palabras no me salen, sé que estoy llorando. Digo

"hola papa"

"Anastasia"

En eso suelto la mano de Christian que no se en que momento la agarre, salte en los brazos de mi padre. Estoy llorando como cuando llegue a sus brazos después del matrimonio número 3 de mi madre. Mi padre siempre ha estado allí para mí, tenía sus manos alrededor de mí, muy fuerte.

"Ana, bebe estas aquí, pasa por favor"

"papa quiero que conozcas a alguien"

agarro a Daniela de los brazos de Christian.

"papa ella es Daniela, hija este es tu abuelo Ray"

mi papa la ve, está llorando como un niño.

"hola mi niña"

"hola abuelo"

mi papa nos invita a pasar a la sala. Mi papa ve a Christian de arriba abajo si mi papa lee periódicos sabe quién es él. En eso mi pequeña niña habla.

"papa teléfono para jugar"

"toma mi princesa"

veo que saca un _**iPad 5 **_ como el mío pero más pequeño se lo da. Daniela comienza a jugar.

"papa él es Christian Grey"

"mucho gusto Sr. Grey"

"señor llámeme Christian por favor"

"como se conocieron"

"hace un poco más de un mes padre, en una librería estuve aquí porque vine a hacer un curso del lugar donde trabajaba en montana"

"trabajabas?"

"si decidí venirme para Seattle y no volver a montana"

"eso es muy bien mi querida hija"

cuando iba a preguntar si sabía algo de mi mama, veo que se abre la puerta principal, escucho la voz de una mujer, pero no la veo, mi papa vive con una mujer, todo ha cambiado.

Cuando veo a la mujer es mi madre. Mi mama, mi papa otra vez juntos que tanto me he perdido en estos 2 años, cuando mi mama me ve se le cayó las bolsas del mercado al suelo, tanto que asusto a Daniela. Mi mama corre hacia mí sin decir una palabra, me abraza tan fuerte como Kate cuando me vio, me susurra en el oído.

"volviste a nosotros"

"si mama volví"

seguimos abrazadas, un rato llorando cuando siento a alguien en mis pies.

"mama conoce a Daniela"

"Daniela ella es tu abuela Carla"

"hola abuela yo me llamo Daniela"

"hola mi princesa eres igualita a tu mama, cuando tenía tu edad"

"mi mama también era linda como yo"

"si muy hermosa siempre lo fue"

en eso hablo para presentar a Christian.

"mama él es Christian Grey"

"hola Christian soy Carla tu suegra"

"mucho gusto Carla"

"vamos a pasar a la cocina para tener más privacidad"

cuando entramos en la cocina me siento a lado de Christian lista para la ronda de pregunta. Mi mama

"quieren vino, cerveza, agua o jugo"

yo sabía que no podía beber nada solo agua porque estoy embarazada, Christian pidió una cerveza

Yo pedí agua.

"Ana porque huiste" comienza mi padre.

"no quería ser una carga para nadie, Kate quería que me quedara ella me iba ayudar, el amigo de Joe también sabía que iban estar _**decepcionado**_ por que quede embarazada, así que salí corriendo con el dinero que había horrado, llegue a montana, conseguí un trabajo como camarera, nació Daniela, cuando ella tenía un 1 año de edad, el restaurante decido cerrar, así quede sin trabajo, vi en el periódico que buscaban recepcionista en un pequeño hotel, así que lleve mi hoja de vida, me mude para un pequeña casa tras del hotel, trabaje allí hasta hace 2 semanas, que me caí me lastime mi pie, volví a Seattle, ahora estoy con Christian"

"Ana tuviste que a vernos buscado, te hubiéramos ayudado, cuando Kate nos llamó para entregarnos las cartas que nos dejaste rogándonos que no te buscáramos, nos dolió mucho hija"

"ahora ustedes están juntos cuando paso eso"

"hace un 1 año querida, me separe de Bob porque me estaba engañando con una chica más joven de su trabajo, me dijo que la amaba, tanto que estaba embarazada, si ahora es papa, así que llame a Ray para decirle, él me dijo que me viniera para acá como amigos, pero bueno una cosa fue a la otra aquí estamos, juntos otra vez yo siempre ame a tu padre fui una idiota por dejarlo, él lo sabe, ahora planeamos envejecer juntos"

"no tengo hermanos verdad"

"no Ana tranquila" dijo mi papa

"dime hija que día cumple mi nieta"

"5 de octubre, nació a las 4 de la mañana después de muchas horas de labor de parto"

seguimos hablando mi mama y yo descubrí que ahora sabe cocinar. Mi papa y Christian están en la sala con Daniela, que después del delicioso almuerzo que hizo mi mama se quedó dormida, en las piernas de Christian.

"hija porque no la suben en la colocan en la habitación de invitados"

"gracias mama"

acostamos a Daniela en la cama. Le agarro la mano a Christian lo saco de la habitación. Cuando bajamos mis padres están en la sala.

"chicos porque no van a dar un paseo a los alrededores, hay un pequeño lago nosotros cuidaremos a Daniela"

"claro gracias Carla, Ray" dijo Christian.

Salimos hacia el lago.

"sabes los mejores recuerdo que tengo de mi infancia es en un lago, mi padre me enseño a pescar, quiero enseñarle a Daniela"

"yo puedo hacerlo"

"gracias"

"de nada tus padres son muy buenas personas Ana"

"si mi padre me puso su apellido soy como su hija biológica y mi mama es una romántica sin remedio pero igual la amo espero que mi papa pueda controlarla de nuevo"

"parece que se llevan muy bien"

"si mi padre es el mejor hombre que ella ha tenido, el peor ha sido el número 3"

"porque"

"no te lo puedo decir no tengo mucho tiempo conociéndote" sonrió

"sabes que estas embarazada de mi bebe verdad"

"si pero eso es parte del pasado Christian, no me gusta ese pasado, vamos a volver no quiero que Daniela llore"

"algún día vamos a hablar de eso Ana"

"si lo prometo algún día"

cuando llegamos, mis padres estaban en la sala viendo televisión, Daniela seguía dormida. Comenzaron a hablar sentí los ojos pesados.

Cuando los abrí escuche a Christian estaba hablando con mi padre.

"la voy a cuidar siempre Ray ellas llenaron mi vida de amor"

abro los ojos veo a Christian, tiene una sonrisa.

"te quedaste dormida pequeña"

"si cuanto dormí"

"20 minutos"

"Daniela sigue dormida"

"vamos a ver"

"Christian voy a buscar las cosas la baño aquí mismo cuando se levante"

"aquí está el bolso también lo pensé Taylor me lo trajo"

"gracias, Christian"

cuando me pare, me dio un mareo fuerte, me senté a lado de Christian otra vez.

"mama me puedes traer algo de agua fría por favor"

"claro hija"

me tome el agua fría, me volví a levantar.

"mama ven para que me ayudes a bañar a tu nieta"

"claro hija "

fuimos a levantar a Daniela, cuando la estamos bañando.

"hija cuanto tienes"

"de que mama"

"de embarazo"

"como sabes"

"te mareaste ahorita, no quisiste vino, tus senos están grandes y Christian cuando te quedaste dormida te tocaba tu vientre muy suavemente"

"casi un mes todavía no vamos a decir nada ni Daniela sabe la única que sabe es la mama de Christian y ahora tu"

"felicidades hija no le diré a tu padre todavía"

"gracias madre, que te pareció Christian"

"te ama mucho ese hombre daría la vida por las 2, quiere a Daniela como su hija eso se lo dijo a Ray tomo nuestros números de teléfonos, que se mantendrían en contacto"

terminamos de bañar a Daniela cuando bajamos hablamos un rato más, hasta que nos despedimos mi madre nos dijo que cuando queramos salir solos, ellos podían cuidar a Daniela, que esa es la labor de los abuelos.

Llegamos a escala Daniela salió corriendo a buscar a sophia para ver una película. Christian me dijo que hoy veríamos una película romántica hay que ver que vamos a ver cuándo acostemos a Daniela.

Después de que Daniela se durmiera Christian tenía que ir a su estudio a ver sus correos. Así que decidí navegar por internet con mi iPad, quiero comenzar a estudiar pero qué?

Hay una carrera que me gusta que es contaduría, veo los requisitos, cuando comienzan las clases, cuanto sale el primer semestre, con las cosas que venda de mi casa en montana, puedo pagar el primer semestre. En eso entra Christian a la sala.

"que haces pequeña"

"viendo universidades"

"para que"

"voy a comenzar a estudiar, me gusto contaduría, ya tengo las fechas de inscripción, con las cosas que venda en montana puedo pagar el primer semestre"

"pequeña no tienes necesidad de eso"

"pero no me quiero quedar aquí mientras tu trabajas, ya Daniela va a comenzar clase también, tengo que buscar escuelas, así que mientras ella está en clase yo también"

"está bien con una condición"

"cual"

"yo te voy a pagar la universidad"

"pero"

"no quiero ser una carga para ti"

"Ana cuando te va entrar en tu linda cabecita que no eres una carga para m, ni tu ni Daniela"

"gracias Christian por apoyarme siempre"

"de nada mi pequeña, ahora que película vamos a ver"

"mi querido John"

"vamos entonces"

me pare coloque el DVD, me senté a su lado, le doy Play a la película. 2 horas más tarde, he llorado tanto, malditas hormonas del embarazo. Me alegra por que terminaron juntos.

"pequeña estas bien haz llorado mucho"

"si estoy bien, son hormonas del embarazo"

"me imagine bebe, pero de verdad estas bien"

"si me encanto que terminaron juntos, deberías dejarte la barba como ese actor es sexy"

"no lo se te gustaría pequeña"

"si además nunca he besado un hombre con barba quiero ver que se siente"

"me alegra entonces"

con eso me besa con mucha pasión, lo siguiente que se es que estoy en su regazo, sus manos en todo mi cuerpo, me está haciendo explotar.

"Christian cama ahora te necesito"

"yo también te necesito"

me encanta sentir que Christian y yo somos una sola persona, solo pensar que nunca había hecho el amor, después de hacer el amor Christian estaba en mi vientre.

"cariño mi mama sabe q estoy embarazada"

"se lo dijiste"

"no lo averiguo sola"

"que te dijo"

"que estaba feliz por nosotros"

"Ana te amo demasiado nunca me dejes, tu eres mi todo"

"yo también te amo Christian"

con eso le agarro su cara lo jalo para darle un beso.

"Ana creo que estoy listo para otra ronda, aunque el pene se me coloque morado"

"si bebe, pero esta vez estaré yo arriba"

"me encanta mi nueva vida"

después de hacer el amor otra vez, estoy en el pecho de Christian el me esta acariciando la espalda.

"tengo una nueva posición favorita"

"te gusto Christian"

"me encanto no sabía que te movías así, soy desgraciado con mucha suerte"

"si lo eres"

"eres mia Ana, solamente mia"

con eso nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, me encanta mi cuento de hadas. Pero abra alguna bruja malvada.

**comentarios por favor**


End file.
